Nick and Katherine one-shots
by heather.curtis-rich
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about Nick and Katherine. It's also on wattpad
1. First kiss

This takes place in series 2.  
data-p-id=ce2c701a8ddb4b29a0725ecb5310d9a2,Nick and Katherine were in Calimov working on the structure of KT. It was late and they weren't in good moods. Katherine wanted to work on her whereas Nick wanted to get home and spend,some time with his son, Will and Eve. They were currently disagreeing.  
data-p-id=31d98a1f5fc1919900a6354bf0f985da,Nick said "I need to go home now Katherine!" Katherine exclaimed "No, we need to work on this now!" "Why do we though, we can continue this tomorrow when we are more awake." Katherine did something she would deny she did, she stuttered. "Well...What if we forget to do it and someone discovers I her?" It's really because Nick, it's very lonely at my house and I don't want to leave your side. "Katherine, do you honestly think that?" Nick was staring into her eyes and he loved the colour of her eyes, it was something magical. Katherine did something else she never thought she would do. She Kissed Him. As her soft lips touched his, she suddenly remembered where she was., "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Katherine was so horrified at herself and thought that she ruined her friendship with Nick. She started packing up and was going to leave. Nick, who was stood in shock, noticed her going to leave. He lightly grabbed her arm which stopped her. She hesitantly looked at him. Nick,who saw that he has her attention, asked her "Tell me the truth, do you love me?" Katherine scoffed defensively and yanked her arm out of his grasp and lied straight through her teeth "No". However, Nick looked into her eyes and saw truth.  
data-p-id=4bb76cb339c01de97fe80a4daa7f5252,He took her head lightly into his arms which she was slightly scared about thinking he will shout at her. To say she was shocked was an understatement, about what he did next. He glanced at her lips and at her eyes for confirmation. She nodded. He kissed her with love. She relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. It got more passionate, not like the last time where he tried to destroy the program for the microchip. She started to feel his tongue entering her mouth so she allowed it. After a few minutes Nick started pulling away, leaving Katherine to whine in disappointment.  
data-p-id=e46e3393a857f96548cc12c9d0436687,They were speechless but their eyes said all that was needed to be said. Katherine suggested that they could leave now. Nick said "Would you like to come back with me? I swear I'll behave" Katherine was shocked but accepted the invite. They held each others hand. They walked to Nick's car and when they went back home, they started to kiss passionately and walked up to Nick's room where he lowered her to his bed and started kissed her neck . She moaned and he thought that was the sexiest sound he's ever heard and her flush reminds him of how cute she really is. They started to pull away and when he offered the bed for her to sleep in, she said yes but only if you're next to me. So Nick spooned into Katherine and they both slept peacefully.  
data-p-id=3533cd2c0ea0db124f9e1df42bebbc39,They were in the same position when Will and Eve burst through Nick's door. It's safe to say that Nick and Katherine's life was never the same again.


	2. First Date

_(A couple days ago)_

Nick and Katherine were working on KT. However, they kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking but when they caught each others eyes, they blushed as bright as a tomato.

When Katherine noticed Nick glancing at her. She self consciously tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away. What she didn't notice however, was Nick walking over towards her. He gently put his hands on her head and kissed her gently. Katherine reciprocated the kiss and brought her hands up to the back of his neck. He gently bit her lip and she moaned. She pulled back when she was running out of breath.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yes! I will!" Katherine squealed and hugged him tight. He gently kissed her, "Guess I'll see you Saturday then, 8 o'clock?"

"See you soon" and with that Katherine walked away.

 _Present time_

It is currently 7:30 and Katherine was having a hard to choosing what to wear. She had just gotten showered and dried her hair. She had it down to 3 outfits, a knee length blue dress with siler jewellery and heels, a black dress with a low v neck and red heels or a strapless red dress and flats.

She chose the blue dress. When she had put the dress on, she kept the makeup light with pink lipstick and mascara with some BB cream and concealer on.

At 8:00 on the dot, Nick rang the doorbell. When Katherine opened the door all he could do was stare at her.

Katherine shifted from foot to foot when she noticed him staring "Shall I go and change?" "No!" Nick exclaimed "You look lovely" Katherine blushed and complimented him "You look really handsome on that." Because he was, he was wearing a tux which was tailored to fit him perfectly."Shall we go then?" He held out his hand for her to hold. She took it gingerly and allowed him to lead her to his car and he opened the for to allow her to enter and softly closed it.

It was a comfortable silence in the car apart from the radio being on in the background. When Nick finally stopped the car, Katherine was bewildered by the restaurant as it was her favourite.

As usual she ordered just the salad and the specialty soup and wine. Nick ordered a steak and the dinner was filled with light banter. When the meal ended, she offered to pay but Nick insisted that he pays.

When they were outside, Katherine got cold quickly and when she was shivering Nick offered her his jacket.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I thought you never would've asked!" Katherine exclaimed until she realised lots of people were looking at her strangely and blushed. Nick found this adorable and when she looked at him, he kissed her with every ounce of emotion in his body and Katherine responded eagerly to the kiss.

"lets go to my house then?" Nick said

"but wouldn't Will and Eve be there?" She asked

"Na, they're at lily's house." He stated

"Ok love, let's go." She said and they both walked back to the car with love in their eyes.

The End.

 **Please review and any suggestions you have just PM me at -rich on fan or on here**


	3. First Party

**Read this first, this is set in the after the series 2 finale but Nick already knew about her nanobots but she had an ex-boyfriend who she secretly worked with but didn't tell Nick.**

This was Nick and Katherine's first outing as a couple. Katherine was on Nick's arm wearing a full length blue dress and nude heels and Nick was wearing a Navy Blue tux. Katherine noticed the audience looking at her and Nick to which she tried to get off his arm.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked her when he noticed her trying to pull her arm away."They are all looking at us and whispering."

"Just let them be." Katherine just nodded until she noticed that her ex-boyfriend, Jack was here. Jack noticed her and started walking over to them. "So what do we have here? Katherine and?" Jack held out his hand for Nick to shake."The name is Nick. And you are?""Jack, her ex."

Katherine looked away from Nick's piercing gaze. "Do you know about her having nanobots in her system" Jack said loudly gaining the attention of a few partygoers."Will you keep your voice down!" Katherine exclaimed. Nick confidently said "Yes". "Well that is a surprise, did she tell you she had to come to me for help." By now Jack has lightly touched Katherine's cheek to which she pulled away with fury in her eyes as she stepped closer to Nick. "No I didn't," Nick said"but then again she doesn't have to tell me everything." Nick however was hurt and Jealous.

"Its so hot how she has everyone wrapped around her little finger, isn't it?" Jack was now staring at Katherine hungrily and was making Katherine uncomfortable."Lets leave now Nick" Katherine begged. "Not yet darling." Katherine got frustrated at this response and left.

Nick followed Katherine until he heard Jack say "well she is a very big bitch now isn't she?" As he said this, Nick turned around and punched him. He soon left to find Katherine.

Katherine was crying outside and when she noticed Nick she turned away and stated making her way growled softly and jogged up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Go away Nick." Katherine said. "No" Nick replied. Katherine was so frustrated and upset so she true to yank her arm out of his grasp to which he tightened his grasp.

"Let go Nick." She said softly, images of her past relationship with Jack returning. Nick was confused and he wanted answers but he didn't let go in case she tried to run away from this conversation."LET GO!" Katherine screamed and cried as he loosened his grasp. She ran away and when Nick was finally shaken from his trance she was gone

(An hour later)

Katherine was in her house with her lights off. She couldn't believe how her night went. How dare Jack turn up and act normal like her year of abuse didn't happen?! Her doorbell rings and she already guessed who it was. However, it wasn't Nick but Jack. "Can you go away?" She narrowed her eyes at him and true to shut the door. Jack quickly walked in. Katherine tried to stay as far away from him as possible. "What,What are you doing here?" Katherine stuttered. Internally cursing herself for allowing Jack to see her weak. "What do we have here" Jack said while tightly grasping her chin. "Get off me" Katherine said, pushing him away. Consequently, this made Jack angry and he punched her in the stomach. "You think that's going to stop me? Do you know what I've been through since I've been CEO at Calimov?" Jack however turned around and knocked her out.

However Nick was outside the door ringing the doorbell "Katherine I know you are in there so open the door." Nick shouted. Katherine was now waking up and she pressed her hand to her head. Jack roughly pulled her up and bound her hands and mouth with tape. "NICK!;" Katherine tried to shout but Jack hit her in the face to be quiet. "Katherine?" Nick thought that he heard something from the inside."Katherine!" Nick was panicking now "I'm going to kick the door down." After nick kicked the door down je saw Katherine bound and Jack hovering over her with an evil glint in his eyes. Nick and Jack punched each other until Jack went down. Katherine cowered away from Nick when he tried to approach her."Hey hey, it's ok I'm here now" he pulled her into his arms and tried to gently take off the tape. Katherine winced but she looked into Nicks eyes and kissed him to say all of the things she cannot say at the moment. Nick gently pulled away after a few moments of gently kissing her. "Nick -""Shh. How about we go back to nine and get those injuries seen to, eh?" As she nodded he gently tried to get her to stand up however, he carried her out of the house bridal style and put her in his car.

When he pulled up to his house he carried her inside as she was sleeping soundly. Nick set off to find Eve to see if shd can help. Eve helped Katherine as quickly and quietly. Nick was worried about Katherine now but he called the Alpha Team on Jack and told then that he was assaulting Katherine so they need to look for him. But after he finished the call Katherine woke up looking alarmed at her surroundings, she screamed "Ahhhhh!" Nick quickly rushed over and tried to calm her down. Je tried everything from talking to her, holding her but on the end he had to calm her down by kissing her. As he kisses he he can feel her relax so he pulled away and as he pulled away she opened her eyes and the alarm was gone. She knew that because of this she loves him but is too afraid to say it but she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

 **Sorry this was long but please as always review.**


	4. Rebecca

Nick and Katherine were happily walking down the street, Katherine laughing at a joke Nick said. "Really, that's the best you can do?""You got a better one?". Katherine said "Yes I do."Nick was smug "lets hear it then" "What do you get if you dial 666 on your phone, An upside-down policeman." She deadpanned. They both burst out laughing at the joke. "Ok you win" Nick said defeated."What's my prize?" Katherine smirked. "This" Nick kissed her which she happily reciprocated.

When they walked through the front door, they looked up in surprise by the guest. It was Rebecca, Nick's ex -wife. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Confused, Nick asked Rebecca."Well I heard you and Katherine now just aren't work partners but lovers as well." "Yes you heard right, Nick loves me not you, so whatever you came here for just tell us."

Rebecca just smirked at Katherine's response, "Well I also heard that he had to save you from Mary a couple times. What did you annoy her so much that she would try to kill you? Its a shame that you're still alive Nic should've left you for dead." Rebecca spat at Katherine. Katherine was hurt at Rebecca said but she knew it was true Nick should've left her for dead.

Nick knew that what Rebecca affected Katherine emotionally when Katherine grasped his hand tightly and struggled to breathe. When he caught her eyes, they were filled with fear."Katherine just copy what I do ok? We are just going to count to 10 and back to 0 again. 1...2...3...4...5..." Katherine could her feel her shoulders relaxing after 8 so she started to loosen her grip on Nick's hand. "Katherine, are you all alright?". "No. I'm half left, I'm ok Nick." Nick chuckled at her response. "Really Katherine, attention seeker much?". "I think you should leave now Rebecca!" Nick was very protective of his loved ones especially Will and Katherine. "No, I want to see Will" "You should leave" Katherine piped from the floor."Will wouldn't want to see this scene, now would he?" Nick tries to diffuse the situation. "Look you're protecting her, the woman is a cold, heartless bitch." Katherine saw red at this and got up off the floor and punched Rebecca in the face. "Ow!" They both exclaimed, Nick pulled Katherine back and threw Rebecca out."Don't cone back until you've changed!" He shouted at Rebecca.

He turned back to Katherine with surprise in his face. "What did you not think that I can throw a punch?" Katherine said. "That was hot" Nick walled across the room and passionately kissed Katherine until they ran out of breath. Nick was now serious "We need to clean that hand" Katherine's hand was red and bleeding from punching Rebecca.

As Nick was cleaning Katherine's hand he breached the issue she knew he wants to talk about. "Katherine?""Yeah?""You know what Rebecca said? How you should have stayed dead?""What about it?" Katherine was afraid that Nick would think like Rebecca and wish her death. "You think I should've died, don't you?" Nick was shocked "Katherine I-" " Its ok I understand I shouldn't have come here." Katherine interjected and she quickly turned to walk to the front door "Katherine don't you dare you walk that door!" She halted by the front door and Nick walks behind her and turned her around but she kept her gaze to the floor. "Katherine, I don't wish that you were dead." He said softly in hopes she would look at him. When she lifted her gaze into his eyes, his heart broke at the fear and sadness that roamed her eyes. "Katherine. Do you wish you were dead?" He said softly afraid of already knowing the answer."Sometimes," she said and she heard him gasp "Why wouldn't I? I'm a failure at life, I pushed my family away and I was the reason Jack abused me and -" She was interrupted by Nick kissing her to silence her. "What was that for?" "because those reasons were completely false and you were on self destruct. I'm the proof that you don't fail af life, You're family would have tries to contact you if they wanted to but if they don't want to know you then they are stupid. Jack was also the one who abused you it wasn't your fault. If you believe that you should,be dead then you don't believe that you should be loved which you are loved and if you died it would break my heart because I wouldn't have been able to see you, all of you and that is why I love you so don't say you want to die because of stupid people." Katherine passionately kissed him in order to say the things she couldn't say in favour of jinxing her happiness.

However as they pulled her and gazed into each others eyes she uttered the 4 words she thought she never would've said.

"I Love you, Nick". And they went upstairs to show each other more love. ;-).

 **I hope you enjoyed that one shot I'm hoping to get ar least 1 up every week.**


	5. Winter

Katherine hates winter. Always has. The rush for Christmas , new years eve and bonfire night. She especially hates the coldness it brings and snow. Oh she hates snow its cold, hurts and people throw it at your face so then you will have a cold.

Nick loves snow. He loves the fun it brings. He doesn't see why Katherine hates it so much.

"Katherine lets go outside." Nick asked her innocently enough one raises an eyebrow at him, "Outside, as in cold outside?" "Yep that's the one." He replied."No" as she said this he looked disappointed and tried to use a different tactic to persuade her to get out into snow."Please" when she turned to recuse his offer again, she saw that he brought out puppy eyes."Really Nick? puppy eyes. What are you,5?" But as she said this she could already feel her resolve melting."Yes and what's wrong with snow?"."Where do I start? Snowball fights, illnesses,road blocks and how people associate it with Christmas. Although Christmas is a totally different matter." Nick gasped with shock "What's wrong with Christmas?"."Well we never celebrated ut in my house so I've never ever celebrated Christmas before. I don't see the point of it to be honest anyway." Nick was shocked to hear this."Well we are going to have the best winter ever!". "How?" Katherine asked curiously, she wondered what plan he would have up his sleeve."So you haven't had any Christmas experience all your life?"."No" she blushed because she knows it sounds silly.

"Firstly!" He held a plant above her head."Is it mistletoe?" She said with disdain."Come on" he said exasperated as he leaned in. She smiled at him fondly and pecked him on the lips leaving him disappointed."That's all you getting from me at the moment." She smirked at his disappointed face. He got up and was very excited and disappeared into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. As she tasted the drink she really liked it but ended up the cream on her lip. Nick swooped in and kissed her. The kiss tasted like cream, chocolate and her. When he pulled away he told her to help decorate the tree. She really enjoyed decorating the tree however she told Nick for having it go red,gold,gold,red when she wanted red,gold, **red** ,gold. However she didn't want Nick to catch on the fact that she is beginning to like Christmas.

After they did various other wintery things, they both were exhausted. "So, do you like winter now?". Nick really was interested to hear her opinion. She decided to tease him a bit further. "No""No!?No?!" "Yes". "I don't believe you." However he didn't Katherine picking up the mistletoe and holding it over his head."Nick. Look up". He realized that she was teasing him. He launched himself towards her and kissed squeaked in surprise but that quickly changed into a moan of pleasure. Nick decided to tease her by attaching himself to her pulse point on her neck as he knows that she loves this. However when he felt her breath hitch he pulled away from her neck before going back towards it and repeating this torture until she grew tired of his games. She pulled him up from her neck and did it to him to see how he likes growled as he realised what she was doing. Soon it was a battle for dominance until he remembered that she was very ticklish. He slowly brought his hand up to her stomach and lightly tickled her. She pulled away in confusion until she realised what he was trying to do. She shot up like a rocket and tried to run away from him laughing. He quickly ran after her. He caught up to her and they both fell to the ground with him on top of hr tickling her. "Truce! Truce! Truce;". He rolled off of her trying to catch his breath."You do have one thing right." Katherine said. Nick was confused "Did I?" Yes, this has been the best winter ever," She said sincerely "So thank you." She leaned over and gently kissed him. She knew Tha whenever Nick is there she is more happier and she's grateful he's on her life for now and hopefully forever.

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And I know 3 chapters in 1 day. It might not happen everyday mind.**


	6. Height

Nick was taller than Katherine. She hated it, he loved it. He would put her favourite things on the high shelf where she can't reach. She would try to get her own back by hiding his favourite snack such as Snack a Jacks in a different packet.

"Nickkkk!" Katherine moaned, Nick put her chewits on the highest shelf as payback for putting his snacks on a crisp packet."That's cruel." Katherine approached Nick who was smirking behind his cup of tea."Well you shouldn't of put my snacks in a different packet." He chastised her. "Will you help me get them down? I'll tell you what packet you snacks are in." She said trying to bribe Nick. "Umm, no." He thought about her huffed and went to grab a placed the chair by the cupboard. She wobbled and held onto the cupboard very tightly."Need help up there?" He called. "No;" she grumpily it! She cursed as the packet is at the very back. "Nick! Can you come and help?" She hopefully said."Nope!" She heard him reply. She tried to get down but she tripped and fell to the floor."Katherine!" Nick was worried, he saw her fall onto the kitchen floor and it wasn't the softest of things. She winced. "Ouch." He chuckled at that."Don't laugh at me, that hurt " She pouted."Anyway it was your fault." "How was it my fault?" He asked incredulously. "If you didn't put my items on the high shelf then this wouldn't happen." She said. "It's not my fault that you wore heels climbing onto the char." He pointed out."Nick?""Yeah?""Why are we still on the floor?""Oh yeah." He helped her off of the floor. They both looked at each each other and laughed. Katherine still finds it surprising that Nick loves her, Katherine."Come here" Nick said holding out his arms to Katherine. She accepted the hug."Nick." He looked down into her blue eyes."Thanks." She blushed as Katherine rarely says thank you to anyone."He chuckled "You're beautiful when you blush." She blushed even deeper."Kath?" She smiled at the nickname and looked up. He kissed her and she reciprocated the kiss. He slid one of his hands down to her waist and the other to cup the back of her hand. She did the same. Thy went over to the couch and he laid her down and he went on top of started to kiss even deeper if that's possible. The door banged open."Dad?" Will, Nick's son, and Wills best friends Lily and Eve walked through the door."Dad? Ah!" Will saw Nick on top of Katherine "What were you doing? Were you making out?" Will looked horrified at the idea."Umm" Nick looked down at Katherine."Don't look at we or weren't we?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes we were." He said to Will."Can you do that upstairs or when we don't have guests over please?" Will begged and went into the Kitchen when he saw the chair."Dad, why is there's chair in the Kitchen?" Will called. "Katherine went to reach something but she fell." She tried to cover her silent laughter at the memory and ducked her head into Nick's shoulder."Was it this?" He held up some chewits. "Thank you Will." She thanked Will and glared at Nick when he hugged Will and to her surprise, Will was taller than her, she was just reaching to his nose."Ugh!" She flopped down onto the and Will were both amused at Katherine now. "What?" They said in unison."He's taller than me!" She pointed at Will. "So" Nick asked Katherine."So?! He's 16 and I'm 38!" Nick knew of a way to cheer her up. He tickled Katherine and she laughed, to the surprise of Will. He said to Lily and Eve to go help themselves. He joined the tickle fight and soon Katherine had tears of laughter running down her face. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed whipped cream and chocolate syrup (It was for Nick and her but she used for ammunition against Sill and Nick). She squirted whipped cream and chocolate over the two men. When the fun finished, they all had cream and chocolate on their clothes. The most obvious thing was that they acted like a family. However what they didn't notice was Lily and Eve filming the fight. "Lets get cleaned you go first." Nick said. He hugged Katherine "Nick get off, you're getting cream in my hair." She complained. "Come here" he kissed her on the lips, she tasted like cream, chocolate and mint lip balm. 10 minutes layer it wad their turn for a shower. "After you." He gestured towards the shower."We can both have a shower together."She smiled and laughed when he rushed towards it."You are a big kid." She laughed at him jumping waiting for had a nice shower with Nick washing her hair to make sure all the cream is out and each other washing the opposite person's body. 30 minutes later Katherine was wrapped in a robe she assumes is Nick as it's huge on her. Nick hugged her from behind. "This has been a fun day." Nick said and Katherine nodded. "Let's hope we he many more to come." Nick turned around "Are you saying you want ne to move in?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes" he nodded."Lets do it!" He hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground."Just one thing." She said and hr looked at her confused."What?" "Lets not let Will catch us making out on the sofa." He pulled her closed."Where did Will say we can do things?" Hr questioned her."In our bedroom." She said innocently."Well how about we christen our bed?" "'our bed'. That's what I like to hear." Katherine pushed Nick back on the bed. She climbed on top of Nick and they didn't come back downstairs until 5 o'clock.


	7. Kidnapped

_few hours earlier)_

"Hello, Lord Hoffman? Its Katherine Calvin, the CEO of Calimov Systems. I was just calling to confirm the time of our meeting later. Is 2:00 pm ok? Yes, ok I'll see you ." She rested her head in hands and exhaled. This job is tiring and stressful, she thought to herself. Between fighting Mary Douglas and nearly dying twice she was ready to drop everything and have a large glass and wine at 10:00 am in the morning. She looked up when the door opened. She smiled, it was Nick with two large Starbucks doubly chocolately chip cream frappes with extra syrup and cream on top."You're a life saver." She smiled gratefully at Nick when he placed one of the cups in front of Katherine. He sat down at the coffee table and she joined him. "How are you?" Nick asked. "I'm fine, you?" She lied she wasn't fine, she was tired and stressed. "Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow at her."Fine! I'm tired and stressed. It's that what you wanted to her?" She stood up in her anger."Yes because I can do this." He pulled her back down with her back towards him and began to massage her shoulders. She heard the phone ringing and tried to get up to answer it but Nick put his hands in her shoulders and stopped her from getting up."Nickkk I've got to answer the phone." She whined. She heard him laughing softly at her. "Kath, if its important then they'll leave a voicemail on the answer phone." He smiled at her thinking she's adorable when he's giving her massage.20 minutes later and they were done. "See? Are you feeling better now?" He asked her. "Yes much better now, thank you Nick." She thanked him "Now lets prepare your notes for the meeting with Lord Hoffman later." She didn't have to ask how he knew.

 _(Present time)_

She arrived at Hoffman's building. What she found was quite unusual. There were a lot of people who seemed to be watching her. She found it uncomfortable so she walked away from them and entered the building."Meeting with Lord Hoffman?" She asked the receptionist. "Down the hall behind you until you get to meeting room B." The receptionist told her and sent Katherine on her way. When Katherine entered the room she found it odd that she was the only one in the room. However she found herself blacking out after a stench of, what she thinks was, chloroform.

When she woke up, she heard the voices of Hoffman,Gwenlan and what she thought was Mary. "Where am I?" She asked groggily. "She's awake. Welcome back Katherine." Hoffman greeted and she wanted to rip that smile off of his face. "What do you want with me?" "You'll have to find out." He signalled to two men behind her and she found herself roughly hoisted up and dragged to a chair. They both her arms behind the chair. "We'll be back in a couple of hours." He told the guards, "Do what you want with her." And with that Hoffman, Mary and Gwenlan left the room. The guards punched her a few times in the face and stomach but left her alone and left the room. She smiled at herself when she discovered a rectangular object in her waistband of her trousers and remembered it was her phone. "They will probably do something bad so if you are stuck phone me and ill track you and pick you up." She recalled Nick said this. So she freed herself as she has practiced just in case this exact scenario will happen. She did discover a wind that's just big enough to fit through. She grabbed the chair and put it beneath the window and climbed through the window. She then discovered she was on a deserted road so she hid behind the building and called Nick."Katherine are you ok?" He was worried, he told her to call if she is in trouble."Nick, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Can you come and pick me up? And please hurry." She sounded so broken This made Nick's heart plummet to the ground.

"Eve con here quickly!" He shouted. "Yes, uncle Nick?" She questioned. "I need you to track the number that just called me, its Katherine and she's in trouble." He raced to his car. They both clamoured in and eve discovered it was a 20 minute drive. He made it in 10 minutes. £1

"Katherine? Where are you?" He shouted. Katherine ran up to Nick and hugged him so tightly like she cant bare to let him go."I'm so glad your here! Lets go before they come back." She urgently said and they sped off in his car."I'm so glad you came to save me," She said softly "and thank you eve, if you hadn't track my phone signal I don't know what would've happened." Katherine shuddered as if she's cold. They made it back to Nicks house and Katherine, with the help of Eve an Nick, limped inside."Lets get those injuries treated." Nick said pulling out a chair for Katherine for her to sit on."I'm fine, Nick." Katherine tried to tell Nick. "Uncle Nick why is she lying? I have spotted lacerations on her face and wrists and bruising on her stomach." Eve said to Nick. Katherine glared at Eve and Nick pulled out the first aid box. "Come on Kath. Lets get them treated and I'll buy your favourite drink at Starbucks." Nick tried to bribe Katherine, "Really Nick? Lets get this over and done with." Nick cleaned her cuts and gave her painkillers to take and she fell asleep so he carried up to his bed and tucked her in. He kept an eye until there was a knock on the front door. He sighed and closed the bedroom door after him."Hello Mr Clarke." It was Hoffman."Lord Hoffman." Nick nodded curtly. "May we come in?" Hoffman asked politely. "Hang on then let me tidy up." He closed the door and called Eve "Eve?" He said. "Yes" "You need to protect Katherine and maybe get them to leave somehow." "Ok" she nodded, knowing how important Katherine is to Nick. He quickly hid the first aid kit and opened the door again. "Come in, do you want a cup of coffee?" He asked politely. "Yes please." Nick went into the kitchen and hoped that Eve had a plan. "Sorry, Uncle Nick took so long to get to the door, I've been unwell today." He heard Eve say and saw her appearance and thought that of she wasn't a robot then she could pass for a sick girl as she is so pale. She suddenly 'fainted' and the guards helped her to the sofa. "Sorry guys, Eve!" He started to get play along. "I'm so sorry guys but could you leave now I don't want you catching what she has." He quickly rushed them out of the door and locked the door, windows and closed the curtains so Hoffman wouldn't be able to look in."Thanks for that Eve." He said gratefully and went to check on Katherine. He noticed her looking alarmed and heavy breathing. "Its ok now Kath, they're gone now." He stroked her head in order to sooth her. He got her a glass of water. "Drink it slowly now." He went to leave so she can sleep but she stopped him."Can you stay, please Nick?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Anything for you sweetie." He kissed her forehead and they both settled to , and Will when he came home, went to check on them and found Katherine curled into Nick and Nick's arm around her protectively. They left the room and let them sleep. They all knew that this house and especially Nick and Katherine won't be the same for a while.


	8. Spies

Katherine and Nick were spies. They were the best in the UK and some may say the world. Their head quarters was Calimov an undercover spy base. The only issue was that they hated working with a partner on the field especially each other. So their boss, Eve has a undercover mission for them to retrieve the plans for an EMP device called all she needs to do is tell them.

She called Nick and Katherine into her office. "Ah 001 and 002, I have a mission for you both." "What type of mission is it?" Katherine questioned Mary suspicious of her plans. "An undercover mission. You'll both be a couple called Melanie and Craig Smith, you will be at a ball so you'll have to act **coupley."**

"What?! I'm not working with her/him!" They both exclaimed loudly. "You're going to have to, this is a level 12 operation and you two are the best of the best we have." Nick was the one caved in first. "Fine I'll do it." He was just trying to get out of that room so he could sort out his thoughts. When Katherine looked up from the floor, she noticed both of the. looking expectantly at her, she caved in after several sighed "What are we trying to intercept." "An EMP device called Renaissance. Lord Hoffman has it and its capable of destroying a whole continent's technology so medical equipment, generators, the lot. He made it after his son died from an electrical shock from his job is to retrieve it from the upstairs study." Ad her finished she looks up at the two spies, "Understood?" "Yes boss." They both said in unison. Then they left.

As they walked out they started putting together a plan. They already had blueprints of the building now all there's left to do is to sort out their backstory. "So we'll say we met in the park and you invited me out for drinks and then we've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Ok? She noticed Nick staring at her intently. "Nick?""Yeah sure." "Are you ok?" She asked worried about him. "I'm fine." He said and she walked away, her hair swishing with every step she takes, to get ready. Nick shook his head left to get ready as well.

Katherine was currently having a hard time to choose what ball gown to choose from. Her choices : Silver with diamonds, a classic red dress or a peach one with white straps. She called Nock as they are supposed to be a couple. "Hi Nick, I need your help.?" "With what?" "Choosing what dress to wear." "What colours are they?" "Silver with sequins , red or peach with white straps." "Personally I think you would look beautiful in silver." She blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see her.

A while later, they were both ready. They both accidentally dressed on silver with Nick having a silver tux and a black tie and Katherine had a silver dress and shoes with her hair curled and red lipstick and light makeup."Are you ready to go?- Wow you look perfect." He said this as she walked down the stairs. "You look wonderful too, Nick." They both blushed and looked sway until Nick cleared his throat and held out his arm for her to take. "Lets do this thing!" And with that e led he to th car and he tapped the driver to go.

As they arrived. They were excited to pull this off."Right we have to act **coupley."** She emphasised the word coupley to remind Nick of their story. As they approached the door, a guard stopped them to ask their names and ID, "Names?" "Melanie and Craig Smith." They both smiled and showed their ID. "Ok have a nice time" the guard let them through the doors."Wow!" She exhaled, her eyes wondering round the room to see where she can get to the upstairs study. "I'll get us drinks." Nick said as he wanted to scope the furthest side from them. As he left a man she recognised as Mr Gwenlan approached her. She was uncomfortable when his eyes kept wandering downwards."Care to dance?" He asked politely enough."Umm I have a date he's just getting some drinks for me and him." "I'm sure he wont mind us having a dance." And he dragged her away. When Nick went back to where he thought Katherine would be, she wasn't there. He looked around and saw Mr Gwenlan dancing with Katherine and what he saw next turned his vision red.

Mr Gwenlan's hand was hovering near her also noticed that Katherine looked very uncomfortable and he approached then."Hey Kath-Melanie please may I steal you back from Mr Gwenlan here?" She shot him a grateful look. "I'm so sorry but as you can see my dates back with drinks. I'll see you around." Then she walked away as fast as she could without causing a scene . "What do we have?" "Upstairs study would be upstairs down to the right and through the third door on the right next to the bedroom."Let's go."

They tried to locate the guards and found them just by the door."They really should have better security.A couple that was nearby overheard them and walked towards them."They should, shouldn't they?" "I'm so sorry bit how are you?" Katherine asked confused."Mary and Harold Douglas, and you are?" The strangers replied. "Melanie and Craig Smith." Nick held out his hand for them to shake. "We're so sorry we are going to have to .Ciao!" Mary said and with that they wandered off. "They were strange." Nicks deadpanned comment made Katherine giggle to which she denied."Did you just giggle?" "No!" She said grumpily "Lets go do this mission."

They were nearly reached the correct room when they heard a guard walk up the stairs."What are we going to do?!' Nick whispered nervously as there is no place where they can hide. She did what she thought would make the guard uncomfortable enough to kissed Nick. His noise of surprise quickly changed once he got over his surprise. They were kissing passionately enough for the guard to leave them be. Katherine pulled away to see Nick's dazed face."Come on!" Katherine said urgently. They reached the study and Nick started to retrieve the EMP device, he was nearly finished when they were caught."Well what do we have here?" It was Mr Gwenlan. However what he didn't notice was that Nick already broke into the safe and retrieved the EMP device. He walked towards Katherine and put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She squeaked on surprise."That window over by the bookshelf has a platform beneath it so we can jump from the window." She nodded slightly ad he whispered lightly to her. I'll give you and nod when we can do it" Katherine was already figuring out how to take the guards and Mr Gwenlan out. Katherine suddenly gave a signal to fight and she took off her dress much to th surprise of Mr Gwenlan and the guards and fought the guards until they were on the floor unconscious."She nodded and Nick smashed the window with a nearby both jumped out of the window and landed gracefully. Katherine broke into one of the partygoers cars and sped off with Nick. They went into a nearby alley and laughed so hard they cried."That was very good." "The surprise on their face when I took my dress off, was priceless and don't think I didn't see your face as well Nick." "What my face like then Kath?" He leaned closer."Well it was 'she I hot'." And with that Nick surged forward and kissed her fiercely. Fir a few moments there wasn't anyone else in the world and they didn't just save thousand of lives. It wad just them. But their kiss ended a couple of moments after it has begun. "Lets take this back to Eve." Katherine said to Nick and they took off to Calimov.

"Well done I thought you would've killed each other halfway through the mission." Eve congratulated them."There was a few surprises on the way."Nick said whilst gazing into Katherine's eyes. "Well you can go now." Eve waved them off. "Lets do this again soon, ay K?""Call me K again and I'll castrate you." Then they went on another mission separately but still thinking of each other.

 **I hop you enjoyed this chapter I know its a bit longer but that's ok.**


	9. Christmas Dinner

Katherine was over at Nick's house because there was problem with Eve. "That girl will get us on trouble soon." She complained to Nick who looked at her in silent agreement. Suddenly he said to Katherine, "What are you doing on Christmas?" She was surprised by that his question as he has never asked before."Umm...Check the company's finances and other tedious ?" He scratched his neck, "Do you want to spend Christmas here?" He asked nervously. She was taken aback from the question "Su-sure," She stuttered "You don't have to do this, you know." She looked down."I want you to spend Christmas with us." He said honestly. "Shall I bring anything then?" She wanted to bring something as a thank you. "Umm," he thought hard "Can you possibly bring some snacks like sweets over, and of course your beautiful face." He said to Katherine. She blushed "Of course, however as much I'm liking this chat I have got to go." She said disappointed. "I'll walk you to the door." "You don't have to." She assured him."I want to." She blushed for the second time that night. They hugged for a while until she pulled away to get into her car and he waved her off.

 _(Christmas Day)_

Katherine was having a hard time finding what to wear so she called Nick."Hello Katherine, Merry Christmas." He said cheerily."Hi Nick, merry Christmas to you, I was just wondering, what should I wear?" She asked. "Wear festive colours, I think you'd look pretty in red." "Thank you ill see you in an hour." She hung up the phone and had sudden inspiration for her outfit. She was wearing a mid thigh red dress with black heels and belt. She dared to go with a berry red lipstick. She picked up the sweets and Nick and the other's presents. She left and texted Nick to let him know that she was on her way.

When she arrived at the Clarke's residence, she could already know that its gonna be fun. She struggled with the presents so she left then in the car and knocked on Nick's door."Hi Katherine!" "Hey Nick could you help carry things in?" She asked and she saw him eye the dress up with surprise."Is this ok?" She asked nervously."Yeah let's get those things in then." She reached into the back seat and gave some to Nick to hold and they walked back inside after she locked her BMW."I've brought cheese savouries, flying saucers etc and of course I've brought chewits and Cola flavoured lollipops." She told Nick."Abe's going to love this." Nick laughed."Don't worry, after what I've bought him, he'll love it even more than video game." She told him seriously."You know,you didn't have to buy us anything." Nick said to her."I wanted to." She touched his arm."Would you like to help with dinner? I really need help." He pouted at her."Of course I'll help you, Nick."She laughed at him and in confortable silence, they got Christmas Dinner sorted. A while later Nick told Will to get the table sorted for everyone."What do you mean everyone?Nick?" Katherine got worried as she didn't think that she had enough presents for everyone."Its ok Kath, its only the normal gang plus Lily's parents." He put his arm around her shoulder, noticing how tense she is."I don't have presents for Lily and Abe's parents. I'll have to buy some more." She turned to Nick and he saw how upset she was."Hey, Kath its ok they don't mind if you don't get them say that you accidentally forgot them because I didn't tell you who was coming," He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "There's no need to get so worried." They heard the door open."Hello its only us" Viv and Madison have just signalled their arrival. "Come on lets make this a Christmas to remember." He gently pushed Katherine into the doorway. "I don't have any mascara under my eyes, do I?" She asked wanting to be perfect."No you are perfect." She blushed at this compliment."Hi Katherine!" Madison said."Hi guys, merry Christmas." She said to Madison and Viv and went to hug them. "Dinner will be dine in 10 minutes." Nick called. "Abe we're doing presents later." Nick scolded Abe as he went to the presents."Ahh, please Nick." He begged."No Abe." However Katherine came to Abe's defense, "Nick its not going to hurt to let him open 1 present?" Katherine even pulled out her puppy eyes and Ab watched in amazement at Katherine persuading Nick to let him open a present."Fine, 1 present that's it." Nick caved "Katherine could you help me." She got up and followed Nick. "That was mean." Nick mock scolded Katherine."What was?" She played innocent and batted her eyelashes."You know your puppy eyes are a killer." He pulled her closer."Are they? Maybe I'll do them next time you disagree with me." She raised an eyebrow at their groaned "please don't." "We are getting off topic here. Come on, Christmas dinner now." She playfully pushed him int the later, they had to table set up."This looks lovely Nick," Viv praised. "So tel me, who did you have hel from." Viv teased."No one." Nick said, he winced when he felt a kick to the shins and he looked at Katherine knowing she kicked him."Fine it was Katherine." He sighed in defeat."I knew it wasn't you. Katherine you are a really good cook." Viv praised and Katherine didn't like this and placed his hand on Katherine's leg. She gasped slightly and looked at him, trying to decipher what was going on in his head. They finished Christmas dinner and they moved on to presents.

Nick passed his presents around first. He got Will a new football signed by his favourite football tea, lily a new necklace,Eve vouchers for shops, Abe tickets to a theme park and Madison and Viv reservations to a restaurant. He however hid Katherine's present. "Nickkk please may I have my resent?" She begged but nothing moved him. So she sighed in defeat. She passed around her presents. She had gotten Will two season tickets, one for him and one for his friend Chris. She also got Lily passes for any scientific place she wanted to go and she could bring Cain as well. She brought Eve some new jewellery. She bought Abe the biggest bar of chocolate possible and passes to be a taster for numerous sweet factories. She also found presents wrapped up for Madison and Viv and she turned to Nick knowing hr placed them under the tree. They were a family locket for Madison and a football jersey for Viv. She also hid her present for Nick and like him she was stubborn enough to not waver. She also got from the others a new necklace and bracelet set, some chewits(katherine suspected that had help) and a new red dress that when she tried it on, Nick couldn't help stare at her. When they finished unwrapping presents they began to watch Elf. "I've never seen this film before." Katherine said to the surprise of everyone else and now they are watching it. However as the film started Madison nudged Viv and indicated to Nick and Katherine. Katherine was curled up into Nick's side and they were quite comfortable with the blanket draped over them."Nick, are you and Katherine dating?" Madison asked innocently. "No, we're not." Nick seemed almost disappointed. Katherine quickly got up and went into the kitchen"I'm getting a drink." is what she said to the others but Nick knew better and followed her.

He locked the kitchen door behind him so the others couldn't go in. "Are you ok?" He asked Katherine, who had her back turned towards him. "I'm fine, why'd you ask?" She tried to persuade him she's ok. "You left pretty quickly." Nick walked towards Katherine. " I needed a drink." She tried to lie to Nick but he saw right through her. "Really? Because I think you were trying to escape their questions" Nick said laugh sounded hollow "Why would I? We aren't dating." He didn't know what to say to that. "But I wish we are." She mumbled hoping Nick couldn't for her, he did."You wish we were dating?" He echoed walking up to Katherine. "Katherine look at me." He stressed and when she didn't turn, he gently turned her towards him."Do you wish we were dating?" He wanted her to reply. She gently nodded but looked to the floor. He walked away from her. "Its ok Nick, you don't want to be with me so lets just forget about ?" She rushed to the door and tried to unlock it. Luck wasn't on her side however all attempts to open the door was futile as she realised that she needed the key who h was in Nicks hand. As she was trying to open the door, Nick was in a daze. It was when she tried to reach for the key, he snapped out of it."Katherine, what are you doing?" His confusion was clear."Unlock the door now Nick." She seethed."Why? You're only going to go and run out of the house without letting me reply to your comment." "So? Do you want to say how you shouldn't be friends with me because you don't love me anymore?" She said angrily."Katherine!" Him putting his hands on her face is what brought her back to reality, where they're in a kitchen."Katherine, I love you." He softly said while lightly stroking her cheek. "No you don't." She scoffed, not wanting to believe it for a second."So you know what I'm feeling now, eh?" He dryly said."No but I know you don't mean it." "Katherine you know I always mean what I say." She thought it over and realised yes he always spoke what he meant, realisation dawned on her fave that Nick truly loves her. "Oh Nick!" She kissed him and he kissed her back with equal passion. They pulled away."How about your present now?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Come on." He held out his hand for her to take. When they reached the destination, he pulled out a ring box."Oh my God" she said panicky."Its not an engagement ring, at least not yet. Its an eternity ring." He promised her."Come on I'm going to show you where your present is." She dragged him to her car."Um Kath, that's your car." His confusion was clear. "Your present is in the car." She rolled her eyes fondly at him. As she leaned over, she felt him lean over her and they fell into the car seats. She turned over and saw Nick staring at hr before they break out into laughter. Nick pecked her lips until she deepened the kiss. They both realised where they were and she quickly grabbed the present and they both got out of the car and straightened their clothes."I must say you look even more perfect in that dress than I can imagine." He huskily said."Down boy," She laughs "here you go." She handed him a small box which contained three plane tickets to Paris."Ok?" He said."There's three, two for the both of us and own for Will but if Eve and Lily want to come I'll book another room for the teens and more plane I forget to mention that they're first class?" She grinned."Kath you didn't need to spend this much money on everyone." He assured her."I wanted to. Its not usually that I buy presents and I wanted to make a go impression." She honestly said. He brought her closer to her."Katherine, look up." She did an saw that thy were under mistletoe. She looked back at Nick and before he could day anything, kissed him. They were breathless after it."Lets go back in, its cold." He put his arm over her shoulder and led her back to the living room."We wondered where you got too." Abe cheekily said."Well we have something to tell 're together." They didn't expect it to be silent but suddenly they all cheered."Congratulations;" came from everyone,even Will.

Katherine however took Will aside."I hope you know that I'm not going to try and be your mother and I will never hurt Nick." She honestly said."I know and I hope you two are together for a long been a while since I've seen dad this happy," they both looked over at Nick "Thank you." They said at the same time and Katherine was surprised but not unhappy that Will gae her a hug which she gave back. They both walked to one side of Nick and gave a massive group , for the first time in ages, smiled happily and wished she never had to let Nick go again.


	10. Drunk

Katherine was celebrating New Years by herself. Nick invited her over to his but she declined saying she had 'family to see' which is a lie itself as she hasn't seen her parents since she was 18 and went to uni. So here she was, with a bottle of wine and FRIENDS on the TV.

When did I get like this? She wondered to herself. She remembers uni but never discusses with anyone, not even Nick. Truth be told she was so different to what she used to be. When she was younger she did what she wanted without worrying about the consequences. But now? Now she did what she wanted but at the expense of others.

She always knew that someday she would be alone. She also knew that her work would get in the way of her personal life, not that she had any but she always thought that she would be safe. But now? Now she has burns that ate so painful she sometimes passes out because of them and she cant seem to find a cure. She now was a lab rat and the worst part? Was that everyone seems to pity her, Katherine Calvin! People used to be afraid when she walked by them but now all she gets is sympathetic faces.

So she did what she hasn't done in years. Go to the club and get drunk. She dressed in a very short black dress and heels that make her legs seem to go on for miles.

When she got to the club it was already buzzing so she went to the bartender and order a vodka. A man came up to her and she saw that he looked like has the sane brown hair and facial structure."Hey gorgeous, want to dance?" He held out his hand."No thanks." She rejected his offer because she would be thinking of Nick all night long otherwise."Cone on" he urged and tried to drag her away."No!" She said more forcefully and walked back to her bag. "Excuse me?" She talked the bartenders shoulder."Yeah? What can I do for you?" He smiled at her."If I get into trouble or drunk can you call my friend Nick?" She asked."Yeah sure, I'll look after you stuff for you if you want." He offered."Thank you, you're a life saver." She handed her stuff over to the bartender and went to dance in the dance floor.

Two hours later and when the bartender looked up, he saw that Katherine was held by the guards."Hey Steve!Tony!" He shouted and they looked over at him and he beckoned them over."Yeah?" They gruffly said."Don't worry I'll call someone she knows, just if a guy called Nick who looks like this," he showed a picture of Nick that Katherine had on her phone ad he contact photo, "comes in, tell him to come through to the back and escort him in,ok?" He asked."Ok" they said and let the bartender look after Katherine."What's your name?" Katherine slurred."My name is Jacob sweetheart." He said. Jacob called Nick.

"Hello. Katherine?" Nick moved away from the group celebrating in his back garden."Hello are you Nick?" Jacob asked. He was in the back room with a sleeping Katherine on the sofa."Yes, who are you?" Nick hesitantly asked."Your friend Katherine, got a bit drunk and don't worry she's fine but could you come pick her up?" Jacob asked politely."Yeah sure. Where are you?" He grabbed his car keys and coat."We are in the club on 54th street. You know it?" Jacob said."Yeah I'll see you in twenty." Nick told the others that he had to sort out something. He drove to the club and walked up to the entrance."Who are you?" Tony asked."Nick, I was called to pick up Katherine. A guy called Jacob rang." Nick said. Tony nodded to Steve and said "Follow Steve, he'll take you to her." Steve nodded."Thank you." Nick followed Steve through to the back. He saw Katherine asleep."Are you Jacob?" He asked a tanned guy who was in the room."Yeah. You must be Nick." He held out hid for Nick to shake."Yeah nice to meet much has she had to drink?" He asked."5 cups of vodka but considering the state she's in I'm assuming someone spiked her drink." Jacob told Nick."Ok it's just she's a thank you for calling me." Nick was grateful that nothing bad happened to grabbed his wallet and offered Jacob £100. "Here, for thanks. I know Katherine would have my guts for garters if I didn't thank you properly." "Its ok, you can keep it." Jacob said."No go on keep it, Katherine would only offer you more and she doesn't take no for a go on take it, its a tip for being splendid." Jacob gratefully took the money."Thanks." "Can you help me take Katherine to ny car?" Nick asked."Yeah." So Jacob carried Katherine to the car."Thanks mate." Nick waved him goodbye.

Nick drove carefully back to his house. Katherine began to stir."Where am I?" She asked huskily."I'm taking you back to mine where I can keep and eye on you. Why did you get drunk at the club when you could've come to my party and hung out with friends?" He began to lecture."Please Nick, lecture me when I'm better." She groaned."Fine but that's what you get for drinking so much." He rolled his eyes. They eventually pulled up at his house. He got out and opened the passenger side door."Come on." He hoisted her up and helped her inside."Lets go upstairs its quieter." Hs took her upstairs and laid her on his bed."Ahh." She took her heels off."Comfy?" Nick was amused by drunk Katherine. He brought up some paracetamol, water and a bowl upstairs in case she's sick in the morning. He helped her take her dress off and into something more comfortable."Nickkkk what are you doing?" "Getting you changed." He stated, trying not to blush."Uh huh." She turned around and positioned herself on Nick's lap."Umm K shat are you doing?" He was confused. She noticed the old nickname. "N, what does it look like I'm doing?" She began kissing his neck."K, come on you're drunk and don't know what you're doing." He tried to ignore the sensations down below and tried to get her off of his lap. She pulled back and pouted "Nickkk.""No Katherine." He told her off and he felt like her parent."Fine." She walked back towards the door."Now what are you doing?" He groaned out of frustration now,not pleasure. "Going back to the club." She said. "No you are not." He locked the door."You ate going to sleep this off and n the moring you'll be thanking me for it." He dragged her back to bed."Now go to sleep." He ordered Katherine and she reluctantly climbed into bed.

"Nick are you awake?" She asked a short time later. "Yeah Kath?" He sighed."I'm sorry." He got confused."For what?" He asked."For being insufferable. Please don't go anywhere." He quickly embraced her."Hey why would I leave?" "My parents did and they did it because I was insufferable." She sobbed into his shoulder."Shhh I'm not going to leave, I'm your friend." He rubbed his hand on her back."I love you." That shocked him but he kept comforting her until they both fell asleep against each other.

When Katherine woke up the first thing she noticed was that this wasn't her house, the second thing was that her head was banging. When she tilted her head she saw Nick was sleeping peacefully and she took her time watching him. She gently got out of his arms and went down to make breakfast.

She thought that she can make Nick some breakfast. She checked to see if he had ingredients for pancakes. He did, so she made him pancakes. During her making pancakes she heard someone coming down. It was Will, "Hello Will." She said."Hello, ohh pancakes!" He rushed over to the stove."Would you like some?" She offered."Yes please!" He said. "Do you have chocolate chips?" She asked."We do. Why?" He asked curiously."Please may you pass them out.?" She asked and he gave them to her. She put them into the batter."Wait over there and you can your pancakes first." When the first pancake was done she gave it to Will and saw his face burst out a smile."This is so nice!" "Ohh not so loud." She winced. She finished making the pancakes. "Sill please may you wash up the dishes?" She asked him."Sure." He said and got up. She took the tray up to Nicks bedroom and saw that he was just getting up."I made breakfast." She smiled at him and placed the tray on the bed."Pancakes?" He smiled."Its a thank you for looking after ne and I think I've found Wills new breakfast."She teased him."Will?" He asked, confused. "Yeah I made chocolate chips pancakes and hs went nuts. Be even is washing up the dishes." She told was astounded "Will, dishes? You are a miracle worker." They laughed at that."So what did I do whilst I was drunk?" She asked. "Well you acted like a teenager and tried to make out with me." She blushed "Oh no!" She said horrified at how she acted."But you also told me that you were insufferable and tired to get me to stay and not leave you ever because your parents did. Then you said you loved me." He said looking into her eyes. She now felt uncomfortable "Oh look at the time. I've got to get home." She walked as quickly as she can to the bedroom door. "Don't go through that door!" She ignored him and walked onto the landing. Nick pulled Katherine back into his room and locked the door."Open the door now!" She raised her voice."No you cannot avoid this conversation." He shouted back at her."What do you want me to say!?" She looks at him."I want you to say if you meant it." Nick said "Why?! What would it achieve?" She shouted."Because I want to know." Nick replied."Why?" Katherine snapped."So you can embarrass me?""No!" He snapped as well and began to walk over to her until he backed her into the wall."Fine! I love -!" She was stopped by Nick. She soon registered that Nic, the man she's always loved, was kissing her. She kissed back and his hands went from on the wall beside her head to her neck and waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and placed her onto his bed. They parted and took deep breaths."Wew that was.." Katherine said."Was what?" Nick said, curious to where she was going with that sentence."I don't know." She smirked."Well what do you suggest we do?" She raised her eyebrow and he knew what she wanted to do. "I don't know maybe something that'll change your world?" Nick suggested."Ok lets se if you're going to change my world." Katherine reached to the back of his neck and dragged his face down to hers and crashed her lips to his. Somehow she managed to flip them over so that she was on top. He pulled back this time, "Did that change your world?" He asked. "Yes" they grinned at each other and they kissed lazily until there was a knock on the door."Are you and Katherine a couple now?" Will asked Nick could answer, Katherine spoke. "Yes we are." Nick turned back to face Katherine."Ok, Katherine next time you're over in the morning please may you cook some of rose pancakes again?" Will asked hopefully and Will and Nick looked at her hopeful eyes."Yes you two. Get whatever chocolate chips you want and I'll put them in pancakes for you." She laughed at them fondly."Yay;" they both hugged her and she fell back. Will walked back out, satisfied with his raised his eyebrow at her."Boyfriend and Girlfriend are we?" "Yep" she said confidently. "Does this mean that I can call you baby and that stuff?" He thought about it. "Only of you keep kissing me like that." She bargained."Like this?" He asked and before he could reply, began to kiss her again. "Yeah like that." She replied breathlessly and they resumed kissing.

She knew that she always wanted to be in his arms


	11. Ill

Katherine was ill. She knew that but decided to come into work. Her father always told her that illness was a weakness and you should just man up and deal with it. So she did, she ignored it and got on with work until Nick came in.

Nick saw that something was wrong with his boss. Her skin had a grey tone to it and she kept shivering when it was hot. So he plucked up some courage and walked into her office which was like a sauna.

"Katherine?" He knocked on the door and she looked up. Se sighed and got up from her chair. "Yes?" She impatiently said."Are you ill?" He asked with caution."Yes I'm fine." She snapped."Ok, I was just checking." Nick replied and walked back to his desk.

He kept glancing at her all throughout the morning and it was safe to assume that she was ill. He went to get some hot squash and toast for her to eat and drink."Here you go. Eat that and you'll feel a bit better until you've had proper rest." He ordered Katherine. Katherine was baffled "excuse me?" "Katherine, I know you're ill and I knew since I've walked through that door," he pointed to her office door "so you either eat and drink this or I'll take you home and stay with you until you're better." His voice meant that he was serious about this."Look here Nick, I don't know who you think you are but I'll take days off if I need it, ok?" She couldn't shout back but she said it loudly. "Fine but I'll not go back to work unless you've had paracetamol and you've had something substantial down you." He settled into a chair and was content to watch her eat and drink.

She felt very uncomfortable under his stare. They sat I complete silence until Katherine had another coughing fit. She felt Nick rub her back and try to sooth her."It's ok, there you go." He handed her a drink of water which she sipped. She looked at him with tears running down her face."Why are helping me?" She asked."Because I know that you're ill and you're my best friend and I'll help you, so I'm going to take you back to my house and take the rest of the week off for both of us so you can get better." "Who'll control the company?" "Don't worry, I'll pop my head in throughout the week to see how they're getting on and I'll explain to the board so they'll probably send someone in." He reassured her."Ok, thanks." She smiled weakly at her both walked through the back entrance together. With Katherine on his arm, a lot of the people who saw them thought that they were an item.

When they were driving to Katherine's house to pick up dome of her essential items, he saw her trying to stay awake."Don't worry you can stay in her while I collect your stuff." She nodded sleepily and didn't disagree with him. He tried to be quick so that Katherine can actually get to sleep in and on something comfortable. When he got back into his car, he saw that Katherine was fast asleep and he smiled slightly and drove off to his house.

When they reached the outside of his house, he felt shook Katherine but she didn't rouse from her sleep so her picked her up bridal style and placed her on the sofa with a sick bowl near her just in case.

She began to wake and saw that she wasn't in her office."Hello?" She groaned as her muscles were stiff and achy. When she eventually stood up, she began to walk to the kitchen as she heard someone talk on the phone."Yeah, we won't be in until next ? Bye." Hr hung up and turned around and noticed her standings over by the door."Katherine, how are you feeling?" He touched her forehead. "You're burning up Kath!" He was alarmed and she winced at his loud voice."Hi, I'm feeling a bit better." She was stubborn and didn't want him to know that the room was slightly spinning. He noticed that her face was beginning to lose colour. He walked up to her so that if she did faint he could catch her without her having a head injury. She did lose consciousness and he took her over to the sofa."See Katherine? You shouldn't refuse help if you're ill." He grumbled and called the doctor. A short while the doctor came over and checked her over."Yep she had the flu but she she's got very low blood pressure." "What does that mean?" "It means she hasn't eaten properly for the last few days so her body has ran out of energy," The doctor explained"So I suggest plenty of fluids and food and now work for the rest of the week." "Thank you doctor."Nick walked him to the door and waved good bye. Katherine was beginning to wake up so Nick made her some soup and a lemon and honey drink. He placed them on a tray and placed it on a table nearby."Katherine. Hi there." She groaned and placed her hand to her head."Ugh" he chuckled at that."Hey don't laugh at me if I'm ill." She protested and pouted."Sorry, here you go eat and drink as much of it as you can." He placed the tray on her lap. "I can't thank you enough." Hw can tell she's sincere as she does thank people often."Its no problem, ivs had the doctor round and you have the flu," She nodded "He also said that you've not been eating properly." He approached the subject carefully."I guess I've not had an appetite recently." She looked guiltily down at the soup and swirled her spoon through it."Hey it's ok, it just means that you have to have proper meals because your body used up all of its energy and that's why you've got the flu." He dropped his head down to see her eyes."There you go there's those beautiful eyes." He lightly tickled her chin, "Eat this then we can watch whatever film you want on Netflix." He bargained with ate it up quickly and then they got the blanket and began to watch The Man in The High Castle. He didn't want to tell Katherine this but he loved the tv show as much as she did. After the 3rd episode he noticed that she was sleeping so he turned the tv of and lied down and she cuddled into him and they both fell asleep, comfortable where they are.

"Dad?" Nick was woken up to see Will's confused face. Nick looked back down at Katherine and saw that she was deeply asleep."Yeah?""Why's Katherine here?" "She's ill so she's staying here for a few days, so can you see if you can stay with Lily for the rest of the week as I don't want you to catch the flu." He whispered to Will."Ok, I'll pack my bags and go to her house." "Ok son." Nick was gently stroking her hair."Will lock the door please." When Will was gone Nick settled back to sleep with Katherine tucked into him. Nick woke up two hours later and saw that it was 6 o'clock and woke Katherine up."Hey what do you want from the Chinese takeaway?" He asks to her confusion."Umm what?" "For tea." He clarified for her."Ohh chicken chow Mein for me please." She looked at him gratefully."Two Chicken Chow Mein's please. See you later." He hung up."Hey how are you feeling?" She saw concern in his eyes."A bit better thanks." She smiled and stretched. "Where is Will?" She looked around but couldn't hear him."He's staying at Lily's because he's loud and I thought you wouldn't want a teenage boy hanging round." He sheepishly said."What? No,No he shouldn't have gone because I'm here." She was anxious and tired to stand up. Nick grabbed her arm and gently sat her down again."Hey it's ok, he wanted to go to Lily's house because she's having pizza." He told her.

"I love you." She told him but went quiet after she revealed that."Kath? What did you just say?" He wanted to hear it again."I love you." She said quietly."He suddenly hugged her tightly."I love you too, I wanted you to sat I again but I have loved you since uni." They quietly talked until the door went signalling the arrival of the food. They dat in comfortable silence. "Lets go upstairs to bed, it's not comfortable this sofa." He suggested."Yeah ok." Katherine was grateful and held out her hand for him to help her stand up but her picked her up and they laughed all the way up and whilst they were getting ready for bed.

A couple of days later, Katherine was happy and feeling better and her,Nick and Will became a family.


	12. History part 1

**In this one-shot Katherine and Nick dated back in uni but broke up.**

When Katherine became CEO at Calimov she was wary of hiring Nick Clarke. She didn't want someone of her past working with her but he was the best candidate and she told herself to hire him because he was the best, her heart told her to hire him because she still loves him.

So she hired him."Hello is this Nick Clarke." She said down the phone."Yes this is Nick Clarke." She heard him answer."Do you still want the job as a scientist at Calimov?" She was professional about this."Yes I do still want the job.""Then you start on Monday at 8 o'clock."Ok, goodbye Katherine." She didn't want to admit it but when he said her name just then,for the first time in forever, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She discovered that when he began to work at Calimov, he would try to make himself as physically close to Katherine as he can. Not that it's a problem apart from being distracting. She also leans in towards Nick if she is leaning over his desk to look at blueprints.

Nick also found out that if he would lean over Katherine's desk she would slightly angle herself away from him."Katherine, do I smell?" He asked one day when he caught her leaning away from him. She was shocked "No you don' do you ask?" "Because you always se to turn away from me.""Do I? I haven't noticed." She lied hoping he'll drop it."If you say so." He mumbled, hurt at her lying to him.

She curses her body whenever he 'accidentally' touches example, if he brushes against her, she'll blush and if he notices she'll blush even deeper.

One day, he barged onto her office."What the hell do you think you are doing?" Katherine shouted as soon as the door closed."Me?! I'm not the one avoiding contact with someone then doing it as if nothing is the matter!" He shouted back."What do you mean?" Se said knowing exactly what he means."I mean Kath, you avoid me as though we aren't even friends. Like **our** past didn't happen." He replied."I wish it didn't happen!" She shouted back."Really?! Really?!" He dared her to say it."Yes!" She stresses. "Why?" "Because I am." She stopped before she said something she couldn't take back."You are what? Katherine." Before he got an answer, she walked over to the door."Get out." She said angrily."What?" He couldn't believe her nerve."I said get out." She tried to force him out of the however was stronger and walked back and pushed her slightly so she was against the wall."What did you mean?" His lips were dangerously close that she can smell her cologne."I don't know what you're on about." She lied looking down at the brought her face up to meet his eyes and held her chon so she couldn't look anywhere else."Tell me." He was waiting for her answer. She gulped and said "I am still in love with you." She kissed her and she knew that that's what she's been craving for years. It was like he opened her eyes again to the she suddenly remembered where she was and pulled away. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror.'Get a grip' she said to herself. She tidied herself up and walked back into her office, grateful that he was gone and locked the door so no one else could get in.

Nick was confused. What was she playing at? He barged into her office and she told him that she still loves him and then she kissed him and walked off.

He went back to work, his mind still on her. He knew he still loves her but knows that he hurt her by marrying her best friend Rebecca. He knew that he only married Rebecca to show Katherine that he can love someone else.

When he went home, he considered calling Katherine. As he did, he found himself talking to the voicemail. So he decided to do what he hasn't done in a while. Go to Katherine's house.

Katherine was in the middle of making herself some tea when the door was knocked. She groaned internally, she knew before she opened the door who it was. "Go away Nick." She said as she opened the was standing with her favourite flowers, purple heathers."Just let me in,please." He begged and when she tried to close the door, he jammed his foot so she couldn't close the door. "Fine, but I'm cooking dinner." She relented. Nick realised that her house lost personal touches like photos."Katherine, I know that I hurt you when I married Rebecca, but please I want thinking straight." Nick told her."Hurt me! Hurt me! No you teared my heart in two!" She screamed and tears started to fall as she remembered how happy they once were."But Katherine I still love you and I know how much of an idiot I've been but I'll prove to you that I've changed from the idiotic twenty something old I once was." He pleaded with her. He saw her tears and he rushed to hug her."Get off! Get off!" She said but she found herself in Nick's arms instead."Shh, I've got you." He stroked her back as he waited for her to stop crying. She pulled back but she put her hands on his face."What are you doing, Kath?" He asked confused. She kissed him gently as if testing the waters but as she felt him respond she pushed back harder. He took control and pushed his tongue against her mouth. She accepted it and then it was a fight for control. However they were interrupted by the smoke alarm going off."Ugh! My chicken." She rushed to find the oven gloves and took the burnt chicken out whilst Nick took care of the smoke alarm. They looked at each other and laughed. He pulled her towards him."Katherine will you make me the happiest man alive by being my girlfriend?" He waited anxiously for her answer."Umm...No." She teased but when he began to walk away, she pulled him back by his arm."Of course its a yes, you idiot." He smiled happily and kissed her with a lot of love."Do you want to order Chinese?" "Yeah, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked him."Yes please."

It was safe to say he didn't just stay for dinner but he rather, unhappily left until Katherine kissed him goodbye and promised that he can come anytime.


	13. History part 2

**This is a continuation from History**

Nick was confused. What was she playing at? He barged into her office and she told him that she still loves him and then she kissed him and walked off.

He went back to work, his mind still on her. He knew he still loves her but knows that he hurt her by marrying her best friend Rebecca. He knew that he only married Rebecca to show Katherine that he can love someone else.

When he went home, he considered calling Katherine. As he did, he found himself talking to the voicemail. So he decided to do what he hasn't done in a while. Go to Katherine's house.

Katherine was in the middle of making herself some tea when the door was knocked. She groaned internally, she knew before she opened the door who it was. "Go away Nick." She said as she opened the was standing with her favourite flowers, purple heathers."Just let me in,please." He begged and when she tried to close the door, he jammed his foot so she couldn't close the door. "Fine, but I'm cooking dinner." She relented. Nick realised that her house lost personal touches like photos."Katherine, I know that I hurt you when I married Rebecca, but please I want thinking straight." Nick told her."Hurt me! Hurt me! No you teared my heart in two!" She screamed and tears started to fall as she remembered how happy they once were."But Katherine I still love you and I know how much of an idiot I've been but I'll prove to you that I've changed from the idiotic twenty something old I once was." He pleaded with her. He saw her tears and he rushed to hug her."Get off! Get off!" She said but she found herself in Nick's arms instead."Shh, I've got you." He stroked her back as he waited for her to stop crying. She pulled back but she put her hands on his face."What are you doing, Kath?" He asked confused. She kissed him gently as if testing the waters but as she felt him respond she pushed back harder. He took control and pushed his tongue against her mouth. She accepted it and then it was a fight for control. However they were interrupted by the smoke alarm going off."Ugh! My chicken." She rushed to find the oven gloves and took the burnt chicken out whilst Nick took care of the smoke alarm. They looked at each other and laughed. He pulled her towards him."Katherine will you make me the happiest man alive by being my girlfriend?" He waited anxiously for her answer."Umm...No." She teased but when he began to walk away, she pulled him back by his arm."Of course its a yes, you idiot." He smiled happily and kissed her with a lot of love."Do you want to order Chinese?" "Yeah, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked him."Yes please."

It was safe to say he didn't just stay for dinner but he rather, unhappily left until Katherine kissed him goodbye and promised that he can come anytime.


	14. Karaoke

**The song is called The Name of The Game by Amanda Seyfried.**

Nick was over Katherine's house. He went over there to pick something up but she invited him to stay for some spaghetti Bolognese which he didn't decline. He found she was really nice when she wasn't in 'Queen Bee' mode as he likes to call it (she laughed adorably at this name). They had a slice of chocolate cake which Katherine made herself."Well Katherine, its safe to say that you're a lady of many talents." He praised her."You can take some of this back if you want, I'll pack it for you too." She offered."Yes please that was nice and there's no doubt that Will would took." She blushed at this. "Please may I use your bathroom?" Nick asked politely."You don't have to ask, its down the hall." She laughed at his politeness.

So Nick wandered down the hall trying to guess which door was which. He eventually found the bathroom and after he went, he saw a karaoke machine through an open door."Katherine, why do you have this?" She turned around and he could see her visibly gulp."Umm that was a gift for a friend." He could tell that she was lying."Its yours isn't it?" "No!" She snapped defensively. "Come on Kath, you can tell me. I think its cute and I bet you have a beautiful singing voice." She went red "fine, I'll tell you. It's mine."She admitted."Can you sing something for you." He asked gently "You don't have to if you don't to." He reassured her swing her panic slightly."No No I can do it." She said. With that, she picked a song perfect for her and began to sing it.

 _I've seen you twice, in a short time_

 _Only a day since we started_

 _It seems to me, for every time_

 _I'm getting more open-hearted_

She sang it so softly that Nick could just about hear. However, he could hear the emotion in her voice. He just watched her, enchanted by her voice.

 _Your smile and the sound of your voice_

 _An the way you see through me_

 _Got a feeling you give me no choice_

 _And it means a lot to me_

 _So I wanna know..._

She opened her eyes at this verse and saw Nick looking at her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She belted out the chorus and looked straight into Nick's eyes hoping he'll get the message.

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _Does it mean anything to you?_

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _Can you feel it the way I do?_

 _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

 _I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

 _And you make me talk_

 _And you make me feel_

 _And you make me show_

 _What I'm trying to conceal_

 _If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

 _Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

 _Could you feel the same way too?_

 _I wanna know..._

 _The name of the game_

Katherinewalked over to Nick as started to get more confident.

 _I have no friends, no-one to see_

 _And I am never invited_

 _Now I am here, talking to you_

 _No wonder I get excited_

 _Your smile, and the sound of your voice_

 _And the way you see through me_

 _Got a feeling, you give me no choice_

 _That it means a lot to me_

 _So I wanna know..._

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_

 _Does it mean anything to you?_

 _(Got a feeling you give me no choice)_

 _(But it means a lot)_

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_

 _Can you feel it the way I do?_

 _Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_

 _I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

 _And you make me talk_

 _And you make me feel_

 _And you make me show_

 _What I'm trying to conceal_

 _If I trust in you, would you let me down?_

 _Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

 _Could you feel the same way too?_

 _I wanna know..._

 _Oh yes I wanna know..._

 _The name of the game_

 _(I was an impossible case)_

 _Does it mean anything to you?_

 _(but I think I can see in your face)_

 _(that it means a lot)_

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _(your smile and the sound of your voice)_

 _Can you feel it the way I do?_

 _(got a feeling you give me no choice)_

 _(but it means a lot)_

 _What's the name of the game?_

 _(I was an impossible case)_

 _Does it mean anything to you?_

 _(but I think I can see in your face)_

 _(that it means a lot)_

Katherine finished the song with a flourish. Nick started to clap and she blushed."You are amazing and a woman of, I bet, many talents," Nick praised Katherine."Why did you sing that particular song?" He, however questioned hw."Well I think that it tells you my feelings." She sassed."Really?" His eyes looked hopefully into her blue eyes."Yes." She said. "Tell me again." Nick stepped closer to Katherine."I love you," She said honestly "How do you feel?""I feel lucky that the woman I love, loves me too." Hw then saw something he hasn't seen Katherine do in a . Not a sarcastic smile but a genuine smile that lights up the whole room."Really?" She hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tight. "Katherine." He said and she looked at him."Yeah?" She was confused until he kissed her. She was surprised then kissed him back. When they eventually pulled back, she discovered that she was was on the counter that his kiss left her breathless."Wow son of Mary." She exhaled and rested her forehead against his."Was that a good 'Wow' or a bad 'Wow?" He smiled. "A good 'Wow' definitely," She smiled back "It left ne breathless and no one has done that in a long time.""I guess that it makes special?" He teased."Huh, I guess that sort of does." She teased back."I wonder what we should do now?" She kissed him with passion and she felt herself put her hands linked at the back of his kissed him like it was her were interrupted by Nick's phone ringing and huffily pulled away from each other."Dad?" It was Will."What do you want?" Nick asked and Katherine tries to not laugh his face. It was like he was a five year old."What time are you coming home?" Katherine decided to tease approached Nick and saw Nick looking at his lightly drew circles on his neck. She also kissed his pulse point."Dad, are you there?" Will sounded nervous."Yeah Will I'm here." He glared at Katherine when he realised what she was doing."I'll be there no longer by 10:30 pm,ok?" "Sure I'll see you when later." Nick hung up the phone and looked at Katherine who looked pleased with herself."Katherine?" He turned Katherine so she was on his lap."Yes?" She looked at him. Nick kissed Katherine hard. His sudden action made her moan with pleasure. She could feel him smirk against her lips. She decided to turn the tables and pressed against him. She heard what she wanted to hear, him moaning. And god help herself. It was one of the hottest things she heard. They continued the battle for dominance until they needed to breathe. "Did that change your world?" Nick asked Katherine. "Almost." She glanced at the clock and saw that he had to leave in 5 minutes."Nick you -" He interrupted her by kissing her. "Nick we can't do this anymore its time for you yo go home." She mumbled against his lips."See your mouth says no buy your body says yes." She pulled back with effort and straightened out her clothes. "Come on, you don't want another call from your son." She helped him gather his things. Before he left, he turned around and gave her a long kiss."Come on!" She laughed and pushed him through the door playfully. What they didn't realise is that they both leaned against the door with a big smile on their faces. Nick was now ready for the inquisition about Katherine from Will. And Katherine, well Katherine had a smile on her face whenever she even thought about Nick.


	15. Mistaken

**They may be a bit out of character. Sorry**

Katherine thought that Nick told her everything. She prided herself in knowing practically everything about him, that it would make her a good candidate for a relationship. _Where did that come from?_ Katherine thought to herself. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

She saw that it was nearing 12 so she thought that she'd go out to get lunch at Costa. She packed her bag and drove to the nearest Costa. She ordered a pigs in blanket panini and a Belgian Chocolate Creamy Cooler."That'll be £6.80." The bartender said to Katherine who handed the money over and collected her change. She went to sit at a table with her back facing the door.

She was halfway eating her lunch when she heard the door go and she heard two familiar voices head up to the counter."Please may we get two Americanos and two pigs in blanket Panini's?" One voice she'd recognize anywhere was Nick's and the other, as she peeked round, was Rebecca. Katherine looked down at her own panini and couldn't stomach it anymore so she got up with her head down and walked quickly out of the door. She looked back to see Nick and Rebecca smiling happily at one another and she felt jealousy and hurt stir at the bottom of her stomach.

(Later that day)

Katherine was now snapping more at people now that she saw that Nick and Rebecca were together and she didn't have a chance anymore. When she stormed back into her office, she let a tear roll down her cheek before angrily wiping it away.

 _Why didn't he tell me he was back with Rebecca?_ She thought to herself. Granted that she wasn't the easiest to talk to but she tried for Nick.

She saw Nick nearing her door so she quickly locked it. _Really?_ Nick seemed to mouth as he tried to open the door. She saw him grab his phone out and call someone, before she can try to guess who, her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and pressed decline. He left her alone for the time being.

Nick sighed internally. He saw her at Costa earlier and he knew that she was upset with him but he didn't know why. He bumped into Rebecca and they began to reminisce about their past. He did manage to get away when she tried to kiss him but he told her no.

When he tried to walk up to her office he could see that she looked alarmed and before he knew it, she locked the door. He tried to ring her but he saw her decline his phone call so he thought that it was best for her to cool down first then they can talk.

He struggled to stay away from the office so he decided to talk to the scientist next to him."What did you do?" The scientist, Amber said to him."Me? Nothing, I don't think." He said."Well she was happier before lunch and know she's like this and we know you two always have lunch together." Amber told him."She just saw me with Rebecca that's all, we were in Costa and she left before I could ask if we could join her." He sighed."Are you back wiggle Rebecca?" Amber asked, having a feeling she knew what was up. She noticed Katherine look at Nick but didn't tell Nick."No, I'm not. She tried to kiss me but I told her no." He told Amber."Well, I think you need to talk to Katherine." Amber told him quietly."How can I if she wont unlock the door?" "Don't worry. I'll open it for you." She typed things on her computer."There you go it's open." She waved him off."Thanks!" He calls over his shoulder and she just laughed silently at how the two most smartest people in this building can be so oblivious to their own feelings.

Katherine looked up in alarm, as she heard the door saw Nick head towards her office and when she tried to shut the door, he put his foot in between it so it could shut."What are you doing Mr Clarke?" She asked him. She saw him since at the formality. He stepped in and she put in as much distance as her office allowed, between them."Tell ne why you're upset." Nick crossed his arms."I'm not upset!" She told him. She turned around so she couldn't see him."Fine, then I'm going to stay here until you talk to me." He challenged her."Fine but you'll be there forever." She sat back down at her computer.

An hour later and she glanced up at Nick when she felt his gaze upon her."What?" She snapped at him."Nothing just wondering if you're ready to talk about lunchtime." He said."Nothing happened at lunch today." She tried to lie but he knew what happened.""You and I both know that that's not true. You were upset when me and Rebecca walked into Costa together." He stated his hands on her desk in front of her."Ha! Please tell me, why would I be upset about you and Rebecca?" She stood up in a challenging posture. Nick reciprocated the stance "I don't know but you were upset. So I think that you were jealous." She scoffed at his arrogance "I wasn't, you can date who you can please." "Really so you wouldn't be jealous about me and Rebecca kissing or holding hands?" He challenged her."No!" She shouted."Really?" He raised his eyebrow and began to walk close to her.

She could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered at it."Uhuh." She felt her resolve weakening. She felt a burning sensation where Nick's hands went."Well I'm sorry to tell you that me and Rebecca aren't together." He stated. Her eyes flew open at this and she backed away from Nick."What?" She croaked out."Yeah, Rebecca and I aren't together." He told her again."Then what was that all about?" She asked him. "I wanted t see your reaction because I wanted to see if it was true." He shrugged his shoulders."What was true?" She asked him curiously."That you fancy me." He stated. She walked towards him and slapped him in the face "I do not fancy you!" She shouted."Yes you do, that's why you were upset earlier." She was fuming, "How dare you!" She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. What hw did then was a shocker. He kissed her lips, the kiss was full of passion, anger and jealousy, their tongues were fighting for dominance and he pushed her against the wall. One hand went to her intertwine his fingers in her hair and the other went to her waist. She suddenly realised where she was and pushed him away. They both tried to get their breath back. She tried to apologize but he shut her up with another kiss."Its ok Katherine," his eyes were gentle."Its a good thing I love you then, isn't it?" He almost laughed at the look on her face."You love me?" She saw him nod his answer."Well...I may love you too." She teased."Do you need to test it?" He raised his eyebrow."Maybe." She giggled and leaned forward again to kiss him. This kiss felt different, it was like a lot of fireworks exploding in their hearts.

They pulled away."That was amazing." She said breathlessly. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around her waist."Where are we going?" She asked him curiously. "Back to my house." He told her. "Ok lets go. I'm driving though." She told him and he laughed.

After dinner they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, which Rebecca was jealous of but they knew that she wouldn't be able to break them up.


	16. Pretend

**Katherine may be a bit more vulnerable in this, sorry not sorry :)**

Katherine was worried, Nick could see that. She was pacing her office so he went up to her."Umm Katherine are you ok?" He asked awkwardly."Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She scoffed."I don't know but you've been pacing the office for a while and you only do that of you're worried about something." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."Nick," she sighed "My family are coming down this weekend." Nick was confused "What's wrong about that?". She pinched the bridge of her nose."Whenever they come down they criticize me, how I don't have a boyfriend or a husband yet so they try to set me a with a man, my job." Nick broke in "But you're CEO of this place aren't they proud of you?" "No they're not, they know the difficulties that this job had lately. They also goon about how my sister, Felicity, has managed to become a fashion designer and tie down a successful lawyer." She finished. Nick's heart broke for Katherine, no parent should criticize their child.

He suddenly got an idea "Katherine?" She looked up at him "Yeah?". He gulped, "how about I pretend to be your boyfriend?" He suggested. She scrunched her face in confusion "why?". "Why what?" He asked her. "Why do that for me? What would it achieve?" She asked him."Well it would get your parents off your back and have a successful evening with your parents." He pointed out."How good are you at acting? Because if we are going to do it then you'll have to act well." She pointed out. Nick,knowing that he loves Katherine, calmly shrugged his shoulders and said "No problem." She was thrown back at him helping her, "Fine, lets plan how we met."

For the remainder of his shift, they planned their backstory and important things. When he packed up he approached his office again."Katherine, are you ready to go?" She looked up "what do you mean?"."Well I need to go to my house, collect a few things to place in your house." He told her."Umm, I'm still busy here so I'll give you my keys." She offered."No you're coming home now because I know that you'll be back at 12 and you start at 6 so you need some nice rest." He said to her."What about Will? Doesn't he stay at yours?" She questioned him trying to get him away."He's fine, he's staying at his friends house." He informed her."But I -" she tried to speak."Katherine are you going to keep finding reasons to ignore me?" He crossed his arms."Fine." She sighed in defeat and packed up her bag which he took from her and raised her eyebrow at him."We have to get used to pretending that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, you know?" He told her."Ok" she said and he walked ahead and she shook her head in fondness and a smiled creeped onto her face, but she would deny it.

When they went to his house, he offered her to come in. "Sure." She said. She always feels a bit more comfortable in this house then her own house."Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked her . She snapped out of daze "Ok" she looked around the room and eventually walked into the kitchen, stuck in her own thoughts. "Kath?" He put his hand on her shoulder and butterflies flew in their stomachs. She felt his hand and noticed he was holding a cup of tea."Thanks." She said gratefully gulping the tea down. They both got some of his stiff and put it in the boot of her car and she drove to her house.

When they entered her house, she felt uncomfortable. She felt guilty about how clinical her house is. Nick noticed her reaction "Are you ok?" His voice filled the void of silence."Yeah its just...strange that's all." She spoke quietly. He clapped his hands "lets get my stuff unpacked and tomorrow we'll cook a roast dinner put on a very good performance." She looked at him bizarrely "But I don't know how to cook a roast." "Well I do and Katherine," he said excitedly "It'll be the best you've ever tasted." He bopped her nose and she laughed at his antics.

The atmosphere suddenly got very tense. He looked at Katherine with something in his eyes, it could be happiness, fondness or something like... Love but she thought that no one could love her. His gaze flickered to her lips then her eyes for confirmation. She shook her head, she couldn't let him love her, she wanted to keep her heart unbroken.

Then she walked into the bathroom,leaving him to his thoughts. She locked the door and slid down it. She wept for the future she could've had but didn't allow herself to have it. He knocked on the door "Kath?" She wiped under her eyes and opened the door "yes?" She had a formal tone, Nick noticed, and it broke his heart that she's using it for him."Come on lets talk" he tried to cos her out of the bathroom. She shyly got out of the bathroom in the end and he wasted no time in hugging her tightly and she allowed herself to do what she has never done with anyone else, cry. He stroked her back in soothing motions.

She pulled back "I'm sorry.". He told her "it's not your fault." They pulled back from the hug and Nick saw her in her vulnerable state and promised to himself that he will always try to protect her because those tears crushed his soul."I love you." She said quietly. He couldn't believe his ears "You love me?""Yes, do you love me?" She asked scared of the answer."Of course! Who couldn't love you?" He said loudly. Katherine crashed their lips together and words unspoken danced in their lips. In that moment they knew that they were complete.

They pulled away and smiled gently at each 's stomach grumbled "Shall we order takeaway?" They laughed. He helped her off the floor,neither of them knowing when they ended up on the floor. They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the sofa watching Eastenders and Emmerdale. Then when it was bedtime, they kissed a little more to savour each other more and curled up asleep with Nick's arm wrapped protectively around Katherine.

 _(The Next Day)_

Katherine woke up for the first time in ages happily and her mood lifted even more when she saw Nick. She decided to treat him and make some pancakes. As she was making them, she whistled and sang. Nick woke up and creeped up behind her."Good Morning." He huskily said and placed his hands on her waist."Nickkk!" She said "I'm cooking." "I can see that but I don't care." He began to kiss her neck and she tried to ignore his touch."I'm making you pancakes so stop or you won't get any." He smirked against her skin "now I know that's not a threat." "Whys that?" She asked curiously."Because not only you made too many for one person but you'll also cave in and let me have some." He told her confidently. "Oh am I that predictable?" She turned and raised her eyebrow at him. "No but now I can do this." Before she could ask he took one of the ready made pancakes and ate it before she could protest."Oi cheeky!" She exclaimed."Come on finish and then we'll make a roast for dinner after." He ordered her and walked off and she laughed and went back to cooking.

When they finished and eventually went to get changed into some clothes they don't mind getting dirty. "Right lets do may you peel the vegetables? and I'll set on the turkey." He asked her."Ok." She got onto peeling the vegetables and they put some music on. "Done." She put the peeler down."Thanks do you want to massage the turkey or do the potatoes?" He asked."I'll do the turkey." She said and again they did it.

A couple of hours later they had the table set up and the food both got changed into something smart. Katherine was in a knee length dress and Nick was in a shirt and trousers. She kept smoothing down her dress until Nick grabbed her hands in his. She sighed "Sorry." Nick stood behind her sand rubbed her shoulders which were tense.

The doorbell rang and they walked to the door together. There was Melissa and George Calvin standing outside it, looking disapprovingly at her when they opened the door."Hello Mum and Dad." Katherine said curtly."Hello Katherine. Nick felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat."Hello Mr and Mrs Calvin." He held out his hand for then to shake which they looked down at."Who might you be?" Nick looked at Katherine who nodded her head "I am Nick, Katherine's boyfriend." The two parents looked at each other and at Katherine "Well she never said she had a boyfriend." George gruffly said."You're never here." She mumbled only Nick catching what she said. He smirked lightly "Would you like to come through, lunch is ready." He gestured to the dining room."Of course." They walked ahead and Nick kissed Katherine lightly on the forehead "It'll be ok, just breathe." She smiled lightly. They brought the turkey out from the oven as well as the plates that are really warm and placed the plates in front of each seat.

"Here you go, would you like some turkey?" He asked everyone."Yes, thank you Nick." The two parents said."Katherine?" He turned towards Katherine who said "only a little bit please Nick." His eyes found hers and she looked down. Suddenly George asked Nick "So, what do you do then Nick?" "I work as a scientist alongside Katherine." He confidently said and then Melissa butted in "So how did you two meet then, Katherine?" Katherine looked nervously at Nick for a second then went on about how they met when he began to work for Katherine and then it developed then."Hmm, so it doesn't bother you two?" Melissa asked. Katherine and Nick looks at Melissa in confusion."What do you mean?" Melissa swallowed her mouthful before saying "Do you get together with all of your colleagues or -" Before she could finish her sentence Nick butted in "How fo you speak to Katherine like that? She wanted to make you happy with this dinner because she didn't want you to judge her for it but now you judging her for our relationship?!" He shouted."Excuse me?" Melissa said outraged."You're asking if she got together with all of her colleagues! That is very disrespectful to Katherine who, I didn't know why until now, was worried about you coming here into her home and mess her head up!" At this point Nick was stood up glaring angrily at Melissa. Katherine then stood up "Nick, kitchen now!" She ordered and Nick stormed out."Sorry dad" she said apologetically at George."Its ok dear, I'll talk to your mother. You go sort out Nick." With that she went into the kitchen.

"Nick?" She asked, he was tens and she can feel the anger rolling of him in waves."Are you ok?" "I'm fine." He said reached up and started to rub his shoulders."Come on." She led him to a chair and made him a whisky."Talk." As he ranted about how a parent shouldn't criticise their child she peppered his shoulders and the back of his neck with kissed until she felt him relax."Nick, do you know what you have to do?" She asked him gingerly, afraid of his reaction."No." He turned towards her."You have to apologise to mum." She told him."I'm not apologising." He shook his head."You both are going to apologize to each other.""Fine." She sighed."Thank you." She pecked his lips and her pulled her onto his lap and kissed her more deeply."Nick my parents are in the other room." She mumbled."I don't go that way." He mumbled."Nick!" She tried to protest but gave up and they pulled away from each other."Come on." He pulled her up and gestured her to go before him. He smacked her bottom which made her giggle then they walked into the room."I'm sorry Nick and Katherine." Melissa said."I'm sorry too Mrs Calvin." Nick held out his hand for her to shake but she pulled him and Katherine, to her surprise, into a hug. Katherine smiled gently and mouthed 'thanks' to her dad who nodded."Nick?" Nick looked over to George."Yes?" He said hesitantly."If you hurt Katherine I will not hesitate to hurt you." George said seriously and Nick gulped, both him and Katherine scared for his safety."I won't Mr Calvin." "Good. Then, I accept you into the family." He clapped Nick on his back which are him stumble slightly. Him and Katherine happily smiling."See, I told you that it'll be ok." Nick said to Katherine as they waved the parents off.

As the door closed, all you can see is Nick and Katherine kissing which got heavier until the sun was setting.


	17. Fears

**Katherine is at the Clarke house because Nick invited her to stay over and they've been sleeping in the same bed and they are in a relationship.**

Will couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with worry over Eve. He didn't want her to go with fear over what could happen to her and KT because he wasn't there for them.

Katherine couldn't sleep even though she was next to Nick who could normally lull her into a deep sleep. She was too worried about the nanobots deteriorating. At the moment its a dull ache that never goes away so she's used to it. She did try to sleep but she woke up from a nightmare and she couldn't sleep after endless tossing and turning so she got up out of bed and went downstairs.

When she walked downstairs, she noticed that the lights were on. She thought nothing of it until she saw Will in the kitchen making something that smelt like hot chocolate."Hi, what are you doing up?" She asked hoarsely."Couldn't sleep, you?" He replied."Same, is there enough for two?" She asked hopefully."Yeah, you want some?" He asked."Yes please." She said sweetly. They both sat in comfortable silence whilst he served the drink in two mugs. She decided to break the silence by asking Will why he couldn't sleep. He replied "I've been worrying about Eve." Katherine nodded her head."We've all been worried about her but I've been worrying more about KT because she's not long recovered from being Mary's slave." The mention of Mary's name sent shivers down their spines."Yeah, I worry more about Eve because she seed the best I people and thinks that all of the human race agree with using technology. She also hasn't met anyone she can trust because her parents are dead and she left us with only KT as her company which means that she'll have to start afresh which is dangerous. For them." She took a sip of her drink but decided to interrupt his worry's by saying "I think this deserves whipped cream and sprinkles, don't you think?" She held out the can for him to take and he accepted it gratefully."Yeah Eve is too trusting which for a human is bad but for an AI is much worse. I mean she thought her dad was good but he died out of his own greed." She winced at the memory. He agreed and they once again fell into a silence this tine thinking about Eve."So why couldn't you sleep then?" Will asked Katherine and she was surprised at the question."Umm it was nothing." She tried to get him to drop the subject, he wasn't going to drop the subject down however."Come on you've been listening to me ramble on about my worries. So come on." He looked at her."You'll think I'm stupid for it." She told him."I'm sure I won't think that." He told her respectfully."It's about my nanobots." She told him."What about them?" He asked curiously."I'm scared that I'll die before we find a cure." She told Will honestly. He was surprised, "Come on Kathy, my dad won't let that happen to you." He reached forward and grasped her hand between his hand. She giggled at the nickname but she was surprised at how open she was with someone other than Nick."He can't know how to save me though, not without Eve and she has gone somewhere!" She burst out and walked into the living room. She knew that she shouldn't have done that in front of Will but she couldn't help it."I do know one thing though." Will said. She was curious "What? What do you know?" "That my dad would do anything to save you and that you're a fighter." He said confidently. "As if" she scoffed."Yeah you are. Who was able to come into a place where she nearly died not once but twice?" He asked."Me" she replied."Who faced up to Mary?" He alo asked her and she replied "Me." "See? You're one of the strongest people I know. Most people wouldn't be able to do those things but you're special, you're a fighter Katherine." She didn't know when they sat down but she didn't care. She saw into Will's eyes and saw honesty. She hugged him. "Thank you." He relaxed into her mother embrace and they pulled away."I'm glad you and my dad are dating." Will said."Thanks." She said.

They both cleared their throats and she noticed that the clock said 1:00 am."Now are you going to try and get some sleep?" He nodded at her question."Are you?" She nodded as well. They both walked back upstairs after they've turned the lights off."Goodnight." They repeated to each other.

As she crawled back into bed she noticed that Nick was awake."Hi." She whispered to him."Hi I noticed that you and Will were having a chat." He spoke, his voice loud against the silence."Yeah?" She curiously said."Yeah, you two are similar." He said and her curiosity took over."How so?" "Well you both care for others and you both don't like to talk about your feelings. But I reckon that's how you two get on." He said to her."Aren't you glad we're getting on?" She spoke."Yes." He cuddled her into him."Any thing you'd like to add." Katherine quirked her eyebrow."Well I can see you on Will and he'll make someone, I think Lily, as happy as I am right now." She said kindly."Well how happy are you right now? Dk you want to sleep or do something else" he had a smirk on his face."Umm" she pretended to think."This." She kissed him and took his breath away. His hand went round to the back of her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. After a couple of minutes he felt her go heavy against him. He pulled away and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and curled her into him and promptly fell asleep himself.

In the morning they all acted like a happy family and if Katherine later became Mrs Clarke and Will's new mum then so what? They knew that this night made them closer than they thought would be possible.

 **Please leave a comment on what you'd like to see x**


	18. Day trip

**Summary**

 **Nick and Katherine decided that now was the time a take a day trip to Oakwood Theme Park. Katherine doesn't like theme parks but the rest of the group love them so she decided to suck it up and enjoy the day without, hopefully, any troubles.**

"Hey guys?" Nick called to the gang."Yeah?" The teens called back."How would you like to go to Oakwood this weekend?" He asked the team."Sure! Cool!Yay!" Was chorused from around the room. Katherine just sat there as a quiet as a mouse mulling over how the day could go."Katherine?" Nick said, suddenly near her."Yes?" She jumped a little."Could you come help me in the kitchen?" She knew that it was a cover for him trying to get her to tell him what's wrong with the others not able to eavesdrop on them."Sure." She followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" She looked around and hoped to see something that needed fixing but she didn't see anything so she decided to make a cake."Tell me what's wrong." He said as she busied herself. "Nothing." She said sharply."Well I don't believe you." Nick told her. "How dare you? If I tell you there's nothing wrong you believe me,ok?" She told him furiously. She began to whisk the ingredients so that Nick couldn't get a word in. She turned around so he couldn't catch her eyes that full of sorrow at her shouting at him. He sighed and gently walked up behind her and reached for the whisk and took it out of her hands, turned her round to face him and tilted her chin upwards so she will face him.

He could feel that she was tense because she was pressed up against his chest."Kath, what's wrong?" He asked her gently."Ugh, I'm scared of rollercoasters." She finally said,defeated. She looked down at the floor in shame."It's ok Kath." He gently rubbed her shoulders."No its not." She hated anyone pitying her, especially him, she needed to be perceived as strong."Why?" He was confused and it showed on his face."Well..." She couldn't speak, her words got caught in her throat."Yeah?" He looked at her, expecting an answer."Because my parents left me in a theme park once, they came back once the park manager found me and called them. But I never forgot that day so I'm scared." She rushed out. He was shocked at that. His heart ached for Katherine and he felt a deep surge that allowed him to realise that she's the way she is because she's scared of trusting and loving people in case they abandon her for longer than her parents."Nick?" She tried to shake him out of his daze. She shook him by shoulders and that seemed to snap him back to reality. He looked at her."You alright?" She raised her eyebrow at him. She suddenly felt herself being pulled towards him and her hands landed on his chest. He looked at her lips and her eyes and surged forward and his lips connected with hers, speaking volumes that he couldn't say aloud. They pulled back and she looked at him with confusion etched onto her face."What was that for?" She asked quietly."Because love you." His confident declaration shook her for a moment. "Really?" Her disbelief was in her tone."Yes," He said to her "and I promise that at Oakwood I won't leave your side, unless it's to go to the toilet." He said, a smile lightly tugging at his mouth."I'm going to go but its so I could spend more time with you." She relaxed into his embrace."Shall we continue to make this cake?" He asked hopefully."Sure, I don't know who's the kid though, you or Will." She teased. They had fun creating the cake and they sliced it up for tea.

It was now Saturday and Nick was picking her up last at 10:30. She chose a red dress, looser than the others she has, and paired it with a gold heart locket and black boots and a belt. She also kept her makeup light and her hair down with curls. She also packed a few essentials in her handbag like sweets for the journey (flying saucers and chewits for her and a mixture of sweets for everyone else) but she bought Abe a lot so he wouldn't complain, her phone, money, crisps for everyone (she confirmed from Nick everyone's favourite crisps). She heard the door bang and she picked up her bag and locked the door."Wow you look..." He couldn't find words to describe her other than sexy but didn't want to say it in front of his son."What? Do I need to change?" She got worried."No!You look beautiful." He softly said and she blushed."Come on! First one to the car gets to drive." He raced off, knowing that she can't run in heels. She glared at him when she climbed into the front passenger seat. She handed the teens their sweets but gave Abe more as she knew that he'd complain otherwise."Thanks!" Abe exclaimed when he saw the amount of sweets he got."You didn't have to do that you know." Nick and Lily told her. "Well it saves us from him complaining halfway through the trip and I wanted to because I think he deserves it." She told them and they went back to their conversations. Nick and Katherine quietly chatted about everything and nothing. Whe they arrived at their half way stop, they all got off for the toilet and wet to get some lunch at McDonalds. Soon they were on the road again and 1 hour later they arrived at Oakwood. Katherine payed for the tickets beforehand and bought them VIP tickets so they could go on to the roller coasters first instead of waiting in lines.

"Guys we meeting at the entrance at 5:00pm so it gives you 5 hours to have fun, and no causing trouble ok?" They l looked at Abe."What? Like I would." He shrugged and they got handed money and then they were off."Come on" he tugged her away and put his arm over her shoulders."Where are we going?" She asked."I'm going to show you something in a minute." He told her, bot giving anything away."But -" she was quickly shushed by Nick who dragged her to the stalls. "Here we go. I asked them to put stalls up and they did." He told her. "How?" She was in awe at him."I know the manager and persuaded him that more people would come." He smugly told her. She dragged him to the nearest stall and Katherine tried to win the game. After several failed attempts, she manages to succeed and got given a blanket. After several rounds of stall games. He managed to get her on the Ferris wheel.

When the Ferris wheel started to move, she grabbed hold of his hand. She turned towards him. "Nick?" He faced her."Yeah?" She grabbed his face and kissed him. Fireworks exploded in the background and they pulled away and saw it. The Ferris wheel was shorter than they'd like and they saw they had to meet up in 10 minutes so they made their way back.

When they got there, Katherine rushed to see Abe who was looking very pale."He just kept eating and going on the roller coasters and I told him that he couldn't handle it but he didn't listen." Will told Katherine ago was fussing over Abe."Ok, its not your fault Will." She told Will. She brought out sick bags that she knew that they'd need and passed one to Abe."Lets get back to the mini bus. "Abe are you ok now?" She asked Abe kindly. She passes him some water."Here drink this." "Thanks." He shot her a thankful smile. "Lets get home." Nick said and they clamoured into the bus. Abe dozed off 10inutes into the journey."Bless him," She pitied."Lets hope he's learnt his lesson.""Knowing Abe? Probably not." Lily said. They dropped off Abe and Lily first with Katherine explaining to Madison and Viv that it was her fault and he ate too much."It's not your fault Katherine. He does that a lot." They told her and she felt a weight being lifted of her shoulders."Bye!" She waved."Do you want to stay over?" Nick asked Katherine."You're sure?" "Yes and Will doesn't have a problem with it." She looked back and saw that Sill nodded his head."Ok sure. Take me back to my house first to get a change of clothes." She went and collected some clothes and other essentials and they set off back to Nick's house.

Later on, Katherine and Nick collapsed into bed. "That was fun." Nick told her and traced circles onto her skin."Yeah, shame about Abe though." She looked at him."You're getting all maternal on him." He laughed and she pushed his shoulder "Shut up." "It's cute and I think you're cute." He told her. "I'm not cute!" She retorted."No you aren't, you're sexy." Nick told her,"good." She kissed him deeply. She pulled back before it got too heavy and yawned."Hmph. I didn't know ny kisses bore you." He teased. "I'm just tired." S told him."Come here then." They cuddled together and Katherine, something she'd deny, felt safe in his arms and settled into a deep sleep. Nick followed soon after. They slept in late but that's no surprise after the day they had.


	19. Paris

_This is a follow up from Christmas dinner. I'd like to thank saltedcaramelpie for the idea._

They were packing their things up to go to Paris for a week and Katherine was excited at spending it with Nick. However she couldn't decide what to pack so she texted Nick for help "Nick come over x" was the message he received and he went over there."Katherine?" He knocked on the door and then Katherine opened it flushed and pecked her on her lips."What's wrong?" Nick asked and he entered her apartment to see clothes thrown about."Having trouble with packing." She said sheepishly and picked up the clothes and placed them in a tidy pile on the table. Nick was looking in her wardrobe finding outfits for her to wear."How about this?" Nick held up a blue top and black trousers."Don't forget I also need a winter coat."

Nick went back in the closet and got her a black winter coat."Thank you." She smiled at him and he helped her pack."So are you ready?" Katherine asked Nick."Yeah o am, a holiday for a week with my son, his friends and" he stopped there, eyeing Katherine up."And what?" She asked."My girlfriend." She smiled at the term and went towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck."Well then boyfriend I'm glad you're happy." He pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching."Would you.." Katherine began to ask and his fave lit up."What?" She smiled at him "like dinner here?" She finished and he pouted at her."Can't we do something else?" Katherine laughed "well you can but I'm going to make dinner." He dropped his head down and sighed "fine." She went into her kitchen and pulled out ingredients for a carbonara.

She felt Nick's presence behind her as he reached up to get the wine and wine glasses out."That smells nice." He comments."Pour me some?" She asked and he gave her a glass. She resumed making it when she felt Nick's lips on her neck."Nick what are you doing?" She asked "I'm cooking." She complained."Well continue in not stopping you." He said and pushed her hair aside from her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure."Nick?" She asked and he murmured against her neck, sending shivers down her spine."Lay the table and get your butt in a seat." He grumbled "I'm staying here." She prised his hands away from her waist and pushed him slightly to the living room "come on, otherwise you won't get any." She said in a serious tone."Fine." He laid the table and went back to her. She sighed and continued cooking.

She put some of it on his plate and they ate in silence."So what tine are we leaving tomorrow?" He asks."Around 11 am." She told him and he nodded. She checked her watch "is Tha the tine, you've got to head home." She told him a while later."Kiss goodbye?" He asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes "fine" and reached up and kissed him on his lips. He reached behind her and pulled her closer. She squeaked and he chuckled."Come on I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed him out of the door and giddily rested against it.

When Katherine woke up the next day, she felt excited at the prospect of the holiday and she saw that she had to go and pick up the others in an hour. She shot up out of bed and cooked a but of breakfast for her. She got changed in a blue dress and thick tights and got out to get in her car. She picked up Lily and Abe first and found them already waiting for her."Hi guys you can hop in." Katherine said and Abe gazed in wonder at the car."Wow!" He exclaimed and Lily got in after him. At Will and Nick's house, they were rushing around when Katherine rang the doorbell."Hi." She pecked his lips and he got his suitcases ready."Ready to go yet dad?" Will called from the car."Come on, we are sat in the front." She pulled him to the car and sped off to the airport.

"Morning Gerald is the plane ready?" She greeted the pilot, Gerald."Yes its ready. This way." He guided them to first class and Katherine and Nick sat by each other."You guy alright?" He called to the kids who nodded. When the plane took off Katherine fell asleep and Nick just watched over her."Sur you want anything?" The flight attendant asked and he shook his head. An hour later, the plane landed and Nick shook Katherine awake."Hey Kath, we're here." She sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at him. She got off the plane and the others followed her to the taxi driver waiting to pick them up.

They gazed in wonder at the sights and their hotel."Here you go." She handed Will and Bae their key and gave Lily her own."Your rooms are down there." She pointed to a corridor and they rushed off."We'll meet here tomorrow, let you guys settle in." She said and Nick asked "where is our room?" She smiled and yanked him down a different corridor and opened the door. He picked her up and she laughed in surprise."There's a hot tub." He said and she smiled at the look on his face. She sat on the bed and he sat next to her."This is wonderful." He breathed an she turned to look at him."I know, especially of you're here." She said and when he looked at her, kissed him on the lips. He brought his hand up to her face and kissed her back. She pushed her tongue against his lips and roamed inside his mouth, leaving him to moan in pleasure. He began to kiss her neck and took off her jacket. He nibbled on her pulse point and she writhed, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes "you're beautiful." She smirked "I know now get back to work." She said authority in her voice."Oh so this is work is it?" He nipped her neck."Yep." She said as he sucked in her neck."Well I'm going to have to persuade you otherwise then." He told her."Ha! I'd like to see you try." She challenged and he brought a hand to tangle onto her hair and repossessed her lips. She squeaked and closed her eyes. He saw this and pulled away, leaving her disappointed."Why'd you stop?" She asked and he pulled her closer. He laid her down and hovered over her."Do is this still work?" He asked and she smirked and said "Yes." he reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She gasped as his warm hands rubbed her back. She rubbed her hands on his chest and he began to pull her dress down. She sat up and walked to the bathroom."You coming or not?" He smirked at the double meaning and followed her into the bathroom. She tried to tae control but he wasn't going to be her puppet again so he grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them against the wall."Oh." She said and he pulled away."You ok?" He asked and she pulled him closer again, leaving him stunned and she regained control of the situation again and pushed him against the wall. She crashed his lips against her's and they moaned at the sensation. He pulled her dress down and she unbuckled his trousers and yanked them down. He trailed his hands down to her waist and slowly took the tights off, much to Katherine's frustration. He then unhooked her bra and she gasped as his hands cupped her breasts. He began to massage them and kiss down her chest. Katherine was frustrated at his games and yanked his boxers down and her knickers down as well."Come on Nick." She complained and he picked her up, his cock at her entrance. With a sharp breath he entered her and his hand reached between them and began rubbing her clit. She wrapped her legs around him and he began to pump in and out of her getting quicker and harder each time until he felt her tense around him and she came moaning Nick's name. He soon followed and they panted, sharing the same air.

"Ready for bed?" She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bed, slipping under the covers. He joined her and she cuddled into him. He rubbed her arm until she fell asleep and he joined her.

Nick was the first one to wake up and he spent some time watching Katherine sleep peacefully until she woke up."Hello." She whispered and he smiled and kissed her lips."Good morning." She sat up and groaned "ugh what time is it?""7 am" he told her and she hid under the covers."What are you doing?" He asked."Going back to sleep." She mumbled and he went under the covers "Oh no you're not." Without warning he picked her up and placed her in the shower, blasting cold air onto her, waking her up."Nickkkk" she complained and she tried to get out buy he hooked his arm around her waist. "Come on and get washed and dressed." He told her and they got dressed and had breakfast.

"What do you guys want to do?" They asked the kids who wanted to do different things."Well Will and Abe can go with Nick and Lily and I go to science labs." Katherine suggested and they wet into different directions."Hey Katherine?" Lily said, Katherine looked at her "Yes?""Thank you for this." Katherine smiled at Lily "no problem." They spent the whole day in the science labs seeing experiments done and they had fun, although they'd both not admit it. Soon they met up with the boys "have fun?" Abe was carrying sweets and Will had a football."Yeah just tired and hungry." Nick told her."Dinner?" Lily asked and they went down to get dinner. They all laughed at Abe when he got snails and they all had pasta. Soon, they all got back to their own rooms and slept.

They had family days and single days where Nick and Katherine went on their own and the teens did their own thing together. On the way back, they didn't go first class but economic and Katherine slept on Nick's shoulder. They told their friends about the trip and their own anecdotes about it.

They had a tradition where they'd all go on a family trip each year and that never broke. Nick and Katherine stayed together and she never felt happier when she wasn't with Nick and the others.

 _Sorry I haven't done a Nick and Katherine one in a while xx remember review plese_


	20. Valentine's Day

Katherine woke up when her body told her to. She normally spent the morning quietly getting ready for the day ahead but she didn't want to today. Today was the anniversary of Jason's death and the car crash. She rolled over to cuddle into Nick but instead of his warm body, her arm came in contact with the cold sheets. She sat up in confusion and wrapped into her dressing gown.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down. She pulled her phone out and called Nick who didn't pick up. She sighed and made herself something small. She placed the dish on the sink and got dressed, ready for deliveries. She spent the whole morning shipping the orders and last on her list was Lily."Hey love." Lily greeted and Katherine nodded. "You seen Nick?" She asked but Lily shook her head."He'll turn up." She tried to reassure the already on edge woman."Sorry I best get these deliveries sorted." Katherine walked away but Lily shouted "Katherine!". She turned to Lily who hugged her and said "Come see me later and we'll go into the back and have a chat." Katherine nodded and left, leaving Lily to watch, concerned for her best friend.

Meanwhile Nick was up and early trying to make this the best Valentine's Day Katherine may ever have. He got up early to tell his workers that they can take the day off today, which surprised them all. He went into Hotten to get supplies like tea lights and he got red curtains and red wine. He went into the Woolpack at lunch time to talk to Abe."Hey Lils!" He greeted and Lily walked up to him."What happened with Katherine?" She asked him angrily."What d'ya mean?" He furrowed his brows and she told him "She came on earlier looking fragile and asked where you were. Don't you know what day it is?" Lily asked him and he nodded "Its the anniversary of the crash so I'm planning on making this a great day. So before you explode remember that and don't tell Katherine." He told her and she looked shocked at him."Right what can I get you?" She asked him."A beer and can I go see Abe for a minute?" He asked and she nodded.

"Hey Abe." Nick leaned against the doorway and Abe turned around in surprise."What can I do for you Nick?""Can you cook me and Katherine a romantic meal and I'll collect it later?" He asked and Abe looked surprised at him."Yes I can." Nick nodded his head and pulled out his wallet, he gave Marlon £50 "Keep the change." He left, leaving Abe shocked at his generosity.

"Lily?" He called and she again walked up to him."What Nick?" She sighed."What would Katherine like?" He asked."Pardon what?" She rested an arm on the bar."What would be a perfect gift for Katherine?" He asked and Chas nodded "A family Photo or a locket." She told him and he nodded"Can you help pick one?" Nick asked and Lily gestured behind her "You do see the pub don't ya?" She asked him and he nodded "just get Diane or Bob to cover." He told her and she sighed "fine. Diane!" She called to the back and Diane entered the bar "Yes Lily?""I've got to help Nick, could you please cover for me?" She asked hopefully."Fine but bring me some chocolate back." Diane said and Lily nodded. She grabbed her jacket and they entered Nick's car.

"What do you want to get her?" Lily asked Nick."I'll get her a photo of her friends and a family locket. I'll see if Viv or Mary has a photo." He told Lily who smiled at him "What?" He noticed her smile "You're going soft." She told him and he scoffed "No I'm not." She reached up and ruffled his hair."So tell me, how are you getting a photo of her children?" She asked Nick who said "Well I am going to phone Mary or Viv to see if they can come down and surprise Katherine with a friends photo." He told Lily and they parked outside a jewellers that was owned by an old friend of Lily, David Richards.

"Lily!" David said hugging her and she smiled at David "David, this is Nick my friend." Nick shook David's hand "'Ello mate." David clapped his hands together "What can I do for you two then?" Lily said to him "Nick here wants to get his girlfriend a friends photo and a locket." She gestured to Nick."How big is the group of friends?" He asked Nick who said "Me and four other people. Her boyfriend died last year so I thought I would make this special." Lily internally awed at Nick and hugged him."See you are going soft." Cain smiled and turned to David."So what have you got?"

David smiled at them and said "We have friends lockets that can be personalized and if you can we can get the children down and have a recent family photo for her." He suggested and Nick nodded "Can I phone them now?" He asked and pulled out his phone. He called Will.

"Yes Nick?" Nick shook his head "I was wondering if you and the girls could come down and do a friends photo for Katherine." He told him "Hang on I'll call them." Nick waited a couple minutes as Will connected their call to the girls "Hello Will and Nick." The girls said over the phone."Hello, I am sorry of this is short notice but this weekend can you come down and do a friends photo for Katherine. Its a Valentine's present for her." Nick asked them and waited for their reply "Of Course, we'll do that what time do you want us there?" Viv asked and Nick grabbed a piece of paper for the details."Around 12 on Saturday and you cannot tell Katherine about this. I'll meet you at the Wool Pack and we'll have a party for her as a surprise as well." He told them and they made notes."Ok we'll come." They hung up and Nick turned back to Lily."Well?""They said yes." He told her and she jumped up and down in excitement."They're coming down on Saturday and we are having a party at the Woolie." He told Lily."Ok, we'll get her friends and the dingles down for it." Nick frowned at her "Only the ones in London." She nodded."So I think this one is perfect." David held up a locket and it said Friends are forever'. This made Lily tear up and say "It is. Oh David you've done it again!" She hugged David who smiled back.

Nick paid for the locket and frame."You're invited as well. I'm pretty sure Katherine will want to thank you as well." He told David and he walked out with Lily."You want to get some lunch?" He asked."Sure why don't we go to Subway and Starbucks?" She suggested and they walked to Subway."I'll have a tuna foot long with sweet corn and cheese and BBQ sauce." He told the cashier and Lily was up next "I'll have a ham foot long with cheese, sweet corn and red onion. And a brownie please." She asked and Nick paid for them together.

"Thanks Nick." Lily said and he nodded "It's the least I can do, you've helped me with this." He finished his mouthful and they talked about things regarding anything that isn't Mary and work. They left to go to Starbucks' and ordered two Frappuccinos. They sat down in the car and out the radio on. Lily started singing and Nick looked at her in disbelief "What are you doing?" She continued singing"You are really embarrassing."

He started to drive back to London and spotted Katherine who walked towards them."Quick hide the present." He told her and she hid it in the pocket behind the seats."Hey you, I was wondering where you got to." She pecked him on his lips."We jus had to pop in to Hotten and we stayed because she saw one of her old friends." He gestured to Lily who smiled at her friend."Ok, can I see you later?" She asked Nick who nodded "Meet me in the garage at 6 o'clock." He drove off, leaving Katherine wondering about later.

"That was close." Lily said and he dropped her around the back."Can you wrap this up in a fancy necklace box and hide it from Katherine?" He asked and she nodded."Tell me how the surprise went tomorrow." He gave her the Frame and locket and drove back to butlers farm."Yo Nick." Will jogged up to Nick."Yeah?""So this party at the Woolie. Who do I bring?" He asked Nick."Katherine's friends." Nick told him and walked into the house. He picked up a few things and left to the garage.

Katherine walked up to the garage and when she opened it she gasped as the sight brought tears to her eyes."Katherine?" Nico noticed his girlfriend enter and tried to get her out of the door."You can't be here yet." Nick told her and she nodded "Ok I'll get out of your hair." She walked out and turned towards him."Wait!" Nick looked at her "What?" She reached up and pecked his lips."Later."

Nick spotted Eve walking and he talked to her."Can you do me a favor and keep Katherine busy until 6?" Eve looked at him confused."Ok, Why?" Nick told her "I'm sorting out a surprise for her. What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked."Nothing.""Ok tell all of her friends that on Saturday there's a party for her in the Woolie. Talk to Lily, she'll tell you the details. And don't tell Katherine about it." He told her and she held up her hands "Ok, don't bite my head off." She walked away and he went into the Woolie."How is the meal coming along?" He asked Abe ."It's coming along but if you want you can help decorate the cake." Abe said and Nick walked over to the cake and asked "What flavour is it?" "I asked Lily what Katherine's favourite flavour is and she said Red velvet cake, I made cupcakes as well so whatever you don't want I'll give to Lily, shut her up a bit." Nick nodded and picked up the spatula. He placed a bit of icing on the side and made a smooth surface. He did it so it was covered and picked up the piping bag. He did a heart and decorated to side.

He felt mischievous so he walked up to the bar and saw Lily there so he dumped some icing into her mouth."Abe!" She turned and saw Nick and her eyes turned evil."Nick!". He quickly ran away from her and she went after him. He dodged her hits and said "Sorry couldn't resist." She cooled down and stomped upstairs for a shower.

Katherine tiredly rubbed her eyes and saw that it was 5 o'clock so she went to get showered and dressed ready for her date with Nick. She decided to go with a red knee length dress and her black jacket. She curled her hair and applied light makeup. She left towards the garage. Nick was rushing around making sure that it was perfect for Katherine. He placed the wine in a ice bucket and collected the meal from Abe who wished him good luck. He lit the candles and plugged the tea lights in. He went outside and closed the door, waiting for Katherine. He saw Katherine come up the path and he gasped at her. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but stare at her. Katherine noticed him staring and giggled "Oi stop staring, your face will stay like that otherwise." He blinked and pulled her close, he reached down and pecked her on her lips."After you." He opened the door and she stared at the sight in front of her, she loved it!"Well what do you think?" He shuffled his feet before leading her to the table in the middle where he helped her into the chair.

"it's beautiful Nick." She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she gave that day."Well I asked Lily about some things and I asked Abe to cook us a meal." He told her and she grabbed her fork and tucked into the spaghetti bolognaise in front of her. She moaned at the taste and he just smiled at her."What?" She asked "Nothing just wondering how I came to be with you." She smiled "Who are you and what have you done with my Nick?" She teased and he stood in front of her and grasped her hand. She kissed him and he reciprocated back and they let their love for each other take over until they couldn't breathe."I think this calls for some wine and cake then." Nick pulled away leaving her confused."What cake?" He pulled out the cake from earlier and she read it. It said 'I love you'. It brought tears to her eyes and she said "I love you too." He cut into it and she tasted it. It's practically melted on her tongue."So come on." She stared at him and dipped her finger into the icing."What?" He laughs at her face."Who told you this was my favourite cake?" She pouted at him and he smiled "You'll find out on Saturday." She looked intrigued "what's happening on Saturday?" Nick reached forward and pecked her lips, repeating the same words as before "You'll find out on Saturday." She groaned in anticipation."Nick!" He laughed at her and shook his head. "Come on." They sat on the sofa and switched on the laptop that he brought in with him. They cuddled into each other and watched one of Katherine's favourite films la La Land. She quietly sang along and soon enough they fell asleep.


	21. Proposal

Nick was nervous. Its was Valentines Day and he had already brought a gift for Katherine and he was planning on making this a perfect day for her. He knew that Katherine had picked up his shifty attitude towards her and she wouldn't stop until she knew what was up.

He couldn't sleep so he carefully drew his arm that was wrapped around her body. He put a dressing gown on and quietly went downstairs. Will was with his mother for a weekend so he decided to do it today. For now though, he began to make her breakfast.

He checked the cupboards and decided to make her chocolate chip pancakes. He made the batter and poured it into the frying pan. He flipped it over and continued to make the pancakes until the batter ran out. He poured a cup of coffee and placed them on a tray. He brought the tray upstairs and placed it on the dresser. He climbed back on the bed and shook her awake."Nick?" She said drowsily."What time is it?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes."Just a little after 9. I made you breakfast." Nick told her and she was more alert."You didn't have to do that." Nick smiled at her "I didn't but I wanted to." He placed the tray between them and they ate in comfortable silence. Katherine glanced at Nick, sho was staring at her "What?""Nothing. Just wondering how I came to be with you." Nick smiled."Thanks.""Now come on." He pulled her off of the bed."Nick what are you doing?" She asked."Katherine, please I have a surprise for you." Nick said and gave her some clothes. He left and started getting the picnic basket in the boot.

"Nick?" Katherine called, coming down the stairs. He turned to her and stared in wonder. She was wearing a knee length dress that was very loose. She had boots on her feet and her hair was left natural."How'd I look?" She asks and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips."You look absolutely beautiful." She laughed at him and asked "where are we going?" Nick dragged her to the car and placed a blindfold on her."Secret!" He says and she groaned, normally his surprises are either good or bad.

They drove along to a park and Nick still kept the blind fold on her. He got out and grabbed the basket. He helped her out and they sat in a shaded place in the park. He took it off and she gasped on shock "Oh Nick it's beautiful." She hugged him and they laid down together, staring at the clouds.

They spent most of the afternoon, in that park creating happy memories together."Come on." He dragged her off to a fancy restaurant and she just took it I. They had a dinner of steak and chips, with a desert of cheesecake."Nick. Why dud you bring me here?" Katherine asked. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling those nerves again."Nick?" She probed and he suddenly got on his knee."Nick! What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Katherine, you are the most wonderful being I know. I love you with all my heart. We've been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each year. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times. I know I shouldn't have married Rebecca and I was a fool but after Rebecca I thought that I couldn't find love again but the you came in my life again. You changed my life, you may disagree with me but everyone would tell you that you changed me and made ne a better person. You are my sense of direction and my stability. Katherine." Everyone was staring at them but Katherine and Nick only had eyes for each other."Will you marry me?" He asked.

Katherine replied "Yes! Yes I will!" She kissed him and hugged tight. He placed the ring on her finger and they heard clapping. They blushed and looked at each other."Hey there, fiancé." Nick whispered, his hand on her cheek."I could get used to that." She said back.

They spent the rest of the evening at home and made love a lot that weekend. A month later, she found out they were pregnant. They had a beautiful baby boy called Daniel and he was a page boy at the wedding. She became Mrs Clarke-Calvin and she couldn't be happier.

 _How's that for you? I know that valentines day was yesterday but a but of fluff won't do anyone any harm will it?_


	22. Pregnant

_This is set when Katherine finds that she is pregnant_.

Katherine suddenly bolted to the toilet and threw up un the toilet. She kept going for a few minutes and she felt Nick's warm hand on her back. She collapsed against the bath and looked up at Nick and his concerned eyes. She knew why, Katherine never got sick, it was usually Nick."You ok now?" He asked and she nodded "I'm fine." She splashed water on her fave and brushed off his hand."Ok" he seemed unsure about her answer but left anyway.

She sighed, this isn't the first time, she had been feeling off for the last week but shrugged it off, thinking it'll pass but now she's not sure. She decided to go to work though. She got changed into her usual attire, a blouse and trousers that didn't want to zip so she put a dress on. She's CEO so she can. Nick came in "You coming?" She rolled her eyes.'I am." She begun to walk through the door but he held her arm."What?" She asked and he kissed her lips before heading off in the direction of the car."So you going to tell me what is wrong?" He asked and she looked to him "I'm fine." He sighed"Kath, don't try to tell me this is the first time you've been sick. Just tell me what's wrong and we will deal with it together." He placed his hand on her knee and she sighed irritability, thankful they're at work now.

She got out too quickly and had to rest against the door. Nick's arm immediately wrapped around her waist."Get off, I am fine, just got up too fast." She angrily walked away. She placed her bag on her desk and sat down on her chair. Placing her hands on her head, she took a deep breath, regretting snapping at Nick. She looked up and saw him just arriving at his desk, giving her a concerned glass. She stubbornly turned her head away and started opening her emails.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door and she unlocked it."Yes?" It was Nick, who was worried about his wife's mood."It's lunch time." She noted the time and looked back at her computer "I'm sorry Nick I have work to catch up on." She said apologetically."It's alright I'll get us some much and eat it in your office." He said and she smiled "that sounds lovely." He nodded and left, leaving her sighing.

A short while later, Nick came back and she let him in."Here you go a tuna subway the way you like it." He placed it on her desk and she ate it faster than she normally would."Wow you must a hungry." He said on wonder. She ignored him and started work again, leaving them in a comfortable silence. Soon he went back to work and left her alone with her thoughts. She decided to go and get some fresh air, letting it breeze across her face.

"Katherine can you help?" It was Donna, a mother of two."Sure what can I help you with?" Her mannerism is enough to get Donna sceptical."Can you hold her?" She nodded to her baby asleep in her arms."Uhh." She said with uncertainty but found her arms fill of the baby. However when she gazed on the baby's face, her heart melted. The baby locked eyes with Katherine and gurgled. Katherine rocked the baby and Donna just stared. Also Nick came after Katherine and just stared as well, thinking that maybe that'll be them one day."Kath?" Nick asked and she looked up, breaking her concentration."Yes?" You've been out of here for an hour." He told her and she looked shocked."Sorry." She handed Donna her baby back.

She got back to work and soon it was time to go home. They were on their way back when Katherine said "Can we go to the pharmacy?" He looked concerned "Sure." He pulled up to their pharmacy and she went in alone to lick up some pregnancy tests."You got what you need?" He asks and she nodded.

When she got home, she immediately went into the bathroom, pulling them out of her bag and reading the instructions she did what she was doing. She followed them and soon she was waiting for the results. When the minutes went agonizing slowly, she looked at the results.

 _Pregnant_

She almost dropped the sticks in shock but she got out of the bathroom and called Nick."What's wrong?" He looked down at what she was holding away from her."What's what?" He tried to grab it and successfully did after a few attempts. He looked down at it."You're, you're pregnant?" She was trying to read his face when it suddenly broke into a grin."You're Pregnant!" He hugged her and she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back."You're nit angry?" She asked and he shook his head "why should I? My wife is having my baby!" She smiled."Steady on, this could be false so I booked a hospital appointment for tomorrow." She told him and he nodded. He suddenly kissed her and she melted into it, feeling the love from it.

She pulled away from it and asked "what's for dinner?" He laughed at her unpredictability."Chicken chow Mein." She nodded and soon they were cuddling up on the sofa. They finished tea, they watched toy story and they fell asleep on the sofa.

She woke up and when she saw the tv was still on, she groaned and woke Nick up."Nick wake up." She checked her watch and it was one hour till the doctors appointment."I've got the hospital appointment today in an hour." Hs sprang up from the sofa and got dressed quickly and gave her breakfast and got her dressed.

On the way to the hospital, he felt nervous until the called her name."So what's wrong?" Dr Jones asked and she explained "I've been feeling off and missed my period lately. I also took pregnancy tests and they came back positive." She finished and Dr Jones nodded."Hold on, ill get a ultrasound machine." He came back and said "this will be cold." She winced when it came in contact to her stomach and waited until she heard a heartbeat.

Nick was stating in wonder at the screen. His wife was holding his hand and he squeezed it saying "Look that's our baby." Hw couldn't believe it, he was going to be a dad again! They collected a sonogram and went home."This is so amazing Kath;" she laughed at his excitement and sat down on the sofa."I hope that this is a daughter." She said and he smiled "I don't care, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." She smiled at his corniness and rested her head on his shoulder."Me too." They had a peaceful evening.

 _9 months later_

Katherine was busy cleaning when she felt her waters break. She shouted for Nick who came rushing in."What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She nodded. She distinctly heard Nick calling for a ambulance. Soon enough she found herself on more pain as the first contraction hit. She grasped Nick's arm tightly and held it. A couple of hours later she heard her baby's cry."Its a boy!" The midwife said and Katherine smiled at the baby that was placed in her arms."Hello." Nick kissed his wife's forehead and smiled down at their son."What shall we call him?" He asked and she said "Daniel Jordan Clarke-Calvin." She said and he smiled "Its perfect." They kept looking down at Daniel. They knew that they are a perfect family now.


	23. Hostage

Hoffman is Michael

Katherine woke up to turn the alarm off and she gazed over Nicks body. She cuddled into his sleep warm body and he shifted around, slowly waking up."Hey you." Katherine smiled at him."Hi." He tiredly said. They hugged each other until she decided to get up."Don't go." Nick held her tighter to his body."Nick. I've got to go to work." She tried to reason but he got on top of her to keep her there."No." He said and she gazed up at him, intrigued by his actions."What are you doing?" She asked."Not what, who?" He leant closer and before she could retort, he kissed her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling their naked bodies closer. He pulled away "Are you tempted now?" She smirked "Nope."

He smirked and kissed beneath her ear and she sighed in pleasure. He began to kiss her neck, leaving little pink bite marks when he did. She dug her nails into his shoulders and groaned. He pulled away again "how about now?" When she tried to claim his lips again he held her down and pulled her hands above her head."Nickkkk." She complained and he laughed."You know what you have to say." She sighed "I want you, I want you now." He resumed kissing down her neck, to her collarbone. She writhed about, trying to get her hands free but he held them tighter. His mouth began to suck one of her nipples, making her back arch in pleasure. He let go of her hands and she too advantage of it to flip them over. Nick looked up and saw that her eyes were almost black with desire and the beautiful flush on her chest. She reached forward to kiss him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their hands went round each others bodies, remembering the little details. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and he groaned. He felt her smirk at his reaction so he returned the favor. His fingers went between her legs and he felt how turned on she was. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and began to pump inside her, his thumb occasionally flicking across her clit, leaving her moaning and scratching his back on pleasure. As he did this, she pants in his pulse point which made him go bigger than ever. He soon felt her walls tense around him so he went faster and felt her pitch change. Soon she came sound him. Her juices soaking his fingers and it went on her bed sheets, soaking them. He pulled his fingers out and, maintaining eye contact with her, he sucked on his fingers .

She rushed to place his shaft inside her. They both groaned at the feeling. He let go of her should and told her to take control. She braced her hands on his shoulders ad began bouncing up and down. The only sounds that were heard were their groans and the sounds of skin on skin. Nick massaged her breasts and soon enough, her walls tensed again. Thi made him finally release into her and they crashed their lips together to keep their moans quiet.

After they came down from their post-orgasmic high, they got up to go to work. They went into separate cads as Katherine liked silence in the car whereas Nick liked music blasting in the car.

When she arrived, she was early so she leant against the car waiting for Nick."Hello Katherine." Katherine heard the voice that sent shivers down her spine."Hello Mary, oh and Mr Hoffman." Katherine said, turning to face them."Oh Katherine where's Nick to protect you now?" Mary said and before Katherine could reply, Mary injected something into her neck, knocking her put and they carried her into a van, driving away.

Katherine awoke to pain filled screams. Her shoulders ached horribly but she didn't know why until trying to move and rub her bleary eyes. She found her hands were shackled above her head to a very solid wall. After taking the pressure off her shoulders by getting her thankfully unbound feet squarely under her, Katherine looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on.

The room wasn't very large. There was only one door and a few windows positioned very high on the walls that seemed to be the only things letting light seep into in the dingy room. Mr Hoffman threw the door open."Oh you're awake." He said."Thirsty?" asked Mr Hoffman. Reluctantly, Katherine nodded."Would you like a drink?" asked Hoffman. Katherine nodded. Hoffman ripped the duct tape from her mouth, and held a cup to her lips. "Drink". Katherine took a sip from the glass. It tasted funny."Drink," said Hoffman."It tastes weird," said Katherine."You're imagining it," said Hoffman.

"No," said Katherine. "I'm not thirsty anymore"

He held the cup to her lips again, and forced her to drink the rest of the liquid. Katherine felt light-headed, and was having trouble focussing. She wanted to sleep, but she forced herself to stay conscious. "Good," smiled Hoffman. "Now, how would you like to talk to Nick"

"Nick!" said Katherine.

"Yeah," said Hoffman. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Nick said, police around him.

"Nick?" Katherine said hopefully.

"Katherine where are you?" Nick said. He put it on speaker.

"I don't know." Katherine said.

"Well hello there Mr Clark." Hoffman said.

"Hoffman, put Katherine back on the phone." He said angrily and Hoffman laughed."Now why would I do that?"

"Hoffman give her back." Nick said.

"Only if-" Hoffman said.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.

"You and Katherine away from here." Hoffman didn't know that the police had found where they were and now were heading out.

"Fine. Tell me where you are." Nick said.

"No police otherwise she dies." Hoffman hung up after he told Nick of their location and Nick went to find them.

He immediately got into the car and rushed to that location. When he got there, he immediately rushed in and shouted "Hoffman!" He looked around and heard a low chuckling sound behind him."Hello Nick." Hoffman said."Hoffman, where's Katherine?" He asked."Here. U just wanted to see the look on your face when you could've lost your loved one like I did with my father." Hoffman said gruffly.

Nick embraced Katherine who took comfort in his arms."You ok?" Nick asked, holding her face between his hands."Yeah." Katherine said."Michael, your father's death was an accident." Nick replied."No it wasn't!" Michael tearfully said."Michael it was, no one planned it." Those words broke Michael who was embraced by Katherine."I'm not going to press charges against you. You need grief counselling." She said and he mouthed thank you to her.

"Katherine? Shall we get home?" Nick asked and Katherine nodded. They drove him in silence, knowing that Katherine was safe."Kath we're back." Nick's gentle voice brought her back to the present. She limped into the house and laid down on Nick's chest on the sofa."You could've died." Nick said."You could've died and I wouldn't have been able to see you to say goodbye." Katherine felt a tear drip onto her face."Nick I'm ok. Just a bit shook that's all." She placed a hand on his face to lock eyes with him. When he did, she gently placed her lips against his and soon enough Nick responded back. Their lips danced the words they couldn't say out loud but it was passionate, it was them. She took comfort in this feeling and pulled away from him."Nick, I love you, I'm never going to leave you." She said, grazing her fingers over his lips."Me too, I love you with all my heart." He said placing his forehead against hers.

They stayed content in each others arms. They stayed together, this only making their bond stronger. They got married and had a child of their own called Faith.

 _How was this? Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a welsh speaking exam yesterday and I've had a writers bloc for oneshots._


	24. The wedding

_So sorry for the late update, I am in the middle of the exam season but soon, in about three weeks, I shall be free x_

In a secluded corner of the park was a small pavilion. Inside the pavilion was Nick, the rest of the gang and the Vicar. They were talking so they didn't see Katherine sitting on a bench a few feet away.

Are you sure about this?

Yes, dad. She sighed, but had an indulgent smile on.

Please, he begged, taking her hand and cupping it between his, Please, will you tell me why?

Why does anyone get married? She twisted her hand so that she captured his. This is my choice, dad. Nick is my choice.

If it's your choice, why is it in secret?

It's not secret! she exclaimed. We're in the middle of the park. And it's small, she cut him off, because it's what we both wanted. Now, come on, she stood and pulled him up, before he thinks I've changed my mind.

They walked over to the pavilion and she was about to step up into it when he pulled her to a stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he shook his head and kiss her forehead. He led her up the two steps and, with one last squeeze, gave her hand to Nick. Nick nodded to him and they turned to the vicar.

They had decided to go with traditional vows, so it's wasn't too long before the vicar was telling them to kiss. Nick leaned in, pausing before they touched. Her eyes shot to his and she blushed at the glint in them. While she had spent a few nights at his house and slept together, they hadn't made love yet, deciding that to save it for tonight. The corner of her lips quirked up and she darted forward to peck his lips. She moved back as he tried to deepen it, but the look in his eye had changed slightly.

Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

 _(A couple of hours later)_

Later that night, Nick closed the bedroom door. After the wedding, they had gone to Olive Garden, one of the few fine dining establishments in london. Now his wife stood in front of him, staring at the bed. He stepped forward, hand reaching out to un-zip her dress.

As he pushed it off her shoulders, he leaned down to kiss the exposed skin. Katherine sighed and tilted her head, her hand coming up to rest on his head. Her dress fell to the floor and he wrapped his hands around her waist, loving the feel of her skin under his fingers. He worked a spot on her neck and let one hand drift down, tracing the outside edge of the panties. His other hand caressed its way upwards to capture her breast, pinching the rapidly hardening nipple.

She sighed again, arching back into him, and he let the his hand dip under the hem of her panties, slowly moving up and down her folds. When he felt wetness, he pressed lightly until the folds parted and he found her clit. He circled it slowly, dipping down to get more wetness, before coming back up and caressing it. She was moaning now, bucking her hips, and he moved his hand so he could slide a finger in, wanting to feel he clench around it as she came, but she put a hand on his wrist.

Stop, she froze, hand clenching involuntarily around her breast. What's wrong? he asked.

I'll come. She shook her head, breathing deeply. And I don't want to. Not yet. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and tilted it to look at him. I want you to be inside me the first time I come with you.

He let out a growl at her words, grounding himself against her ass. She spun so that she was facing him, tightening her hold on his hair to pull him down for a kiss, before tilting his head back and nipping his Adams apple. He groaned, hands pulling her hips closer to press his erection against her.

She reached for his shirt, pulling it open, buttons clinking on the floor as she pushed it off his shoulders. When she started on his belt, he tugged at the elastic of her panties, snapping it so they fell from her. He toed off his shoes and socks, stepping out of his pants and boxer as she removed her bra.

Seeing her naked for the first time as husband and wife, his breath caught and he reached out to her, but she took a step back. Then another until she sat on the bed and scooted back, on finger crooked beckoning him. He knelt on the bed and crawled after her. Once over her, he lined them up, his head just inside her folds, and keeping her eyes, lifted her right hand to kiss the scar on the back of it as he slide in. I love you, he whispered, when he was fully inside. He pulled out and slowly thrust in. I love you, he whispered again. Again and again, with every thrust, kiss or caress, in voice or touch, he whispered it again. I love you.

Nick! Katherine gasped, arching under him as her walls started flutter, then clench around him. I love you." He locked his eyes with hers as his hips jerked forward in his own release. When he could, he rolled over and tucked her against his side, enjoying her hands roaming his chest as sleep came for him.

When he woke up in the morning, Katherine was still asleep, her hands resting on his chest and the light capturing her perfectly. He smiled and continuously drew circles on her back, eventually stirring her awake. Her blue eyes stared at him."Morning beautiful." He whispered and she smiled and kissed him lightly on his chest."Morning to you too." Katherine's hand went to her stomach and so did Nick's."Morning to you as well babies." The sun making her skin glow even more than the pregnancy."Can't wait for little one to arrive." Nick said, rubbing on her stomach and Katherine smiled at how perfect her life is now, with Nick as her husband and cute babies on the way.

 _I hope you have liked this chapter! Please leave suggestions on my page on what I should do xx_


	25. The birth

I sighed, sitting contentedly on Nick's lap; I looked up into his hazel eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him. It just so happened that there was a small, or rather large, bump in our way. Nick chuckled and stroked his hand along my hugely pregnant belly. The little girl was due any day now. Nick somehow managed to kiss me, after that, I proceeded to get up.

"Where do you think you're going," Nick said playfully, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"To go to the bathroom. Some of us have seven pound babies using our bladders for a pillow."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I felt the production of such a baby was rather worth it." I smiled; it was most definitely worth it.

"Of course, but I have to be the one to deal with the consequences, or at least the painful ones," I replied. I walked into the bathroom, and just as I sat down on the , I felt something that was definitely not what I was expecting. My. Water. Just. Broke.

"NICK! My water just broke!" I was panicked, worried, excited, anxious, and overjoyed all at once. Before I knew it, my personal knight in shining armor walked in the door, and grabbed my hand to pull me off the john. I hiked up my trousers as quickly as possible, considering my waddle status. Nick balanced me out and I was down to the car before I knew it. Right as I was going to sit down, I felt the worst pain in the world. HOLY. HELL. . HURT.

I grasped Nick's hand, and squeezed so hard I'm sure the blood left it. Nick looked worried, but the contraction soon passed, and I nodded to tell him I was okay. We drove along, as fast as possible, to the hospital, Nick shooting worried glances my way. When I got into the hospital I was expecting another contraction any second.

Then it hit, the worst contraction yet. I was standing at the check in counter, grasping Nick's hand, and this time, I had to scream, "NICK I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FATHERLY ASS FOR PUTTING THIS THING INSIDE OF ME! GET THE LITTLE SPAWN OUT OF MY BODY NOW!"

The receptionist looked at me and tried to calm me down, she handed me the registration papers, and I laughed as well as possible. I threw the papers over my shoulder and the lady said, "Miss, we need those forms to give you a room."

"LISTEN LADY! I HAVE ANOTHER PERSON IN ME! AND IT'S ARE ABOUT TO GO THROUGH A VERY, VERY, VERY SMALL HOLE. HAVE YOU EVER HAD A CHILD?" The lady nodded her head no, and I started to scream again, "THEN I SUGGEST YOU FIND ME A ROOM AND STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO FILL OUT USELESS SHIT! THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE CRAPPY- ASS BOTOX JOB YOU HAD! JUST GIVE ME A DAMN ROOM!"

After that, the lady jut nodded my head, and I turned to look at Nick, who was trying not to laugh. Oh so he thought this was funny? He though that, because of his horniness, I was about to experience the most painful thing in the world? Well, he wasn't going to be laughing after this, "NICK FUCKING CLARKE STOP LAUGHING! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD IT WILL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD THIS HURTS! NOW GET ME INTO A WHEEL CHAIR!" I then proceeded to go up to a little boy who was playing in a wheel chair and grabbed it from him, when he looked at me, I could tell he was going to make a rude comment. I was going to beat him to it, "LISTEN LITTLE BOY, YOU HAVE NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER, HAVE TO KNOW HOW PAINFUL CHILDBIRTH IS! THANK YOUR LUCKY- ASS STARS!"

After that, Nick helped me into the chair, and wheeled me off behind the awe- struck nurse. She led us to a room, handed me a nightgown, and mumbled some useless doctor crap to Nick. I took the gown into the bathroom and began to change, but became frustrated, and yelled at Nick to help. He did so and I was in the bed before the next contraction hit me. Just as it was ending, Lily and Abe snuck into the room but I was too focusing in GIVING BIRTH! To really focus on these two. I laid my head back and tried to relax, then the doctor came in. he told me some things, but I wasn't really listening, I was just thinking the same thing over and over in my head. Nick is going to wish he was never born when I'm done with him.

After another hour of very slow and painful contraction-ness, the doctor said I could have an epidural if I wanted one. Nick asked if I needed one, and I quickly nodded my head. Anything to get rid of this ! I was so happy when the nurse came in to give me the drugs; I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly I felt calm and relaxed and, had I not been in a hospital birthing room, I would have forgotten about the painful little package trying to come out of me. I giggled, and recited, "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish," Nick looked at me like I was crazy, and I pointed, "Lily! Your father in law looked at me like I was crazzzzzyyy- poo! That's okay! I still love him! Hey Nickie- Wickie! They should have a hazel fish, cause that's the color of your eyesies! Omigosh guys! I'm having a baby! Like Mary in the Bible! I hope mine can walk on water too! No wait! Only Jesus can do that huh? Maybe mine will be the next William Hung, and go on American Idol! I totally remember making this baby! Me and little Nickie over there went clubbing, and." But Nick covered up my mouth, trying to get me to stop talking. Why would my sweet, caring, fantabulous husband do that?

"Kath, I think you should relax, don't wear yourself out." Nick tried to reason with me, but I was trying to explain something to Lily-kinns.

"No Nick, I am interested in what Katherine has to say, "Lily interjected. See! She wants to hear! Just then I got a funny feeling in my lower tummy. Like something was moving down there. I looked up at Nick and made my mouth into a perfect "O".

"Hey Nick! I think the little thingy that's inside my tummy wants to come out. You know what that means don't you? It's getting closer to my va." Once again Nick covered my mouth, what? Did his mommy not have this talk with him? OH NO! HE MUST UNDERSTAND. I calmly nodded and looked at him as seriously as I could, Nick breathed a sigh of relief, and let go.

"Now Nick, the first thing you must know, is that before you have sexual intercourse with a woman, you should marry her." Nick put his face in his hands, and Lily burst out laughing. That's when I first noticed Abe standing in the corner, videotaping me. I shrugged, and decided to have fun with it. I waved at the camera and said, "Hey people! have you ever had an eppie- Darrel? Do you think Darrel invented it? It makes you feel ahh-mazing!"

Just then the doctor came in, and he went to lift up my gown. Well I couldn't have that, "No! Nick's the only one allowed down there!" The doctor laughed and checked me anyways, after assuring me it was for the baby. Finally, he told me to push, and I did so. The epidural couldn't block this pain; I began to scream again, "GET IT OUT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FUCKING DOCTOR! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Suddenly I heard the sharp cry of our baby, and the pain was released somewhat. I sighed as Nick cut the umbilical cord and handed me my baby girl."What's her name?" The nurse asked and Nick and I looked at each other before he answered "Talia Hope Calvin-Clarke."

 _Please like always, leave any suggestions in the comments xx_


	26. Jealous

_They are Co-Ceos in this story and Nick doesn't have Will or never dated Rebecca who us a co-worker in this story_

Katherine and Nick have been a couple for a few weeks after her nanobots have been cured. Only to herself would she admit that she loves him with all her heart and she hoped that he felt the same.

They were currently sleeping on the sofa when Katherine woke up and noticed that they only had twenty minutes to get ready. So she tried everything to get Nick up, kissing him, lightly slapping his face and shouting at him but he always has been a deep sleeper so she had to tilt water over his face, leaving him spluttering and gasping before pulling Katherine onto his lap."Nick, we've got 20 minutes to get ready. Now is not the time for your shenanigans." She unsuccessfully tried to get up but he picked her up and kissed her passionately but she soon pulled away and got dressed, giving him some toast to eat. He begrudgingly got dressed and followed her out of the door."You alright, K?" He asked."I'm fine," she said however she then added "I don't like it when I'm late that's all." He rubbed the back of hand and lightly kissed her cheek, leaving her smiling as they got inside the building.

They haven't told anyone of their relationship but most of the staff knew anyway. They went behind their respective desks and got the stuff they needed to do,out of their bags.

A short while later, Nick finished his first couple of things and asked Katherine if she wanted a coffee, which she said yes to. He left to get the coffee and bumped into a co-worker called Rebecca and they got talking about work things, the coffee long forgotten.

Katherine wondered where he was as it only took about 10 minutes from her to the break room so she went there. She saw Rebecca touching his arm and immediately felt a pool of jealously rise on her stomach. However Nick didn't spot her in the door way but Rebecca did, she knew that she can rile Katherine up so that is what she did."Mr Clarke? Can you go over this as well?" She practically purred and Nick stuttered"of course." Whilst he was sitting down, Rebecca leant onto him and her hair tickled the back of his neck."Um...its good a few mistakes but overall good." Nick said and Rebecca hugged him "thanks!". That was the final straw for Katherine and she stormed back to their office. Nick however was just content with making coffee for them.

When Nick came back, he immediately noticed that Katherine was in a angry mood."You alright K?" He asked, placing the coffee in front of her."Yes I'm fine." She said shortly and coldly." Nick was shocked at how coldly she was acting and was determined to get to the bottom of it."Kath, tell me what is wrong." He stated, placing his handover hers that was on the mouse."There's nothing wrong." Katherine repeated. The next thing she knew was that he saved her work and shut the monitor, spinning her so she had to face him. She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but him."Katherine." He sternly said but she was ignoring him until he gave up, but because they were as stubborn as each other, she knew that wasn't likely.

He knew that, because she was avoiding his gaze, it was something he did that made her angry."Katherine, look at me and tell me what I did." His anger was beginning to grow with every passing second."There is nothing wrong and because you are distracting me, I'm sending this work home and doing it there." She finally looked at him and stood up so forcefully that the chair knocked backwards.

She packed her things up and stormed out of the building, leaving Nick to angrily bang the desk and sigh heavily.

She locked the car and banged her head against the steering wheel, angry at how naive he is and how jealous she is. She drove out of the car park and to the house that she spends all of her time avoiding. She walked into her office and quickly set to work through all of the things that needed to be done.

 _(A couple of hours later)_

Nick was getting a lift off of Rebecca because Katherine left with the car. He knew where Katherine goes when she's angry, the place she used to call home but now its a solitude. So he gave the directions to Rebecca and said thank you before getting out. He walked up to the door and after finding it locked, begin to open it with the spare key."Katherine?" He called out and there was complete silence.

Katherine moved her fingers off of the keyboard, waiting to see if he comes up the stairs. He did and saw the office door was shut."Katherine! Open up tell me what's wrong?" He found it locked and when she didn't answer, he kicked open the door."NICK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?""ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEFT WITHOUT A REASON WHY!" Nick shouted."NICK JUST GO!" Katherine shouted at him and began to push him out the office."NO!" He refused to move a muscle and crossed his arms."FINE IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO, THEN I'LL JUST IGNORE YOU TILL YOU LEAVE!" She shouted and sat down in front of the computer finishing off the things before sending it back to her office computer. She got up and began to tidy up the room before she felt Nick turn her around and kiss her angrily. This kiss was full of teeth clashing and trying to take control before Katherine pushed him away from her and narrowed her eyes at him."What the hell was that?" She seethed and he just said "It was a kiss." She glared at him and sat on the sofa, keeping had distance away from Nick."Katherine tell me what's got you so worked up." He said. "JUST GO BACK TO THE BOTTLE BLONDE WHO HAD SURGERY DONE AND IS ALL OVER YOU LIKE A RASH." She shouted at him. He looked confused before he asked "Do you mean Rebecca? She wanted help with a document, that's all." Katherine rolled her eyes ?how could you be so naïve? She has a crush on you, everyone knows that." Nick looked confused but then shouted "Aha!" Which made Katherine jump and ask "What?" Nick just pointed to her and gleefully say "You, Katherine, are jealous!"

Katherine firmly denied it "No I'm not!" And Nick replied with a smug "Yes!". After arguing back and forth for a while Katherine quietly admitted "Fine I am." Nick just hugged her and Katherine hugged him tightly."Its ok Kath, just tell me next time instead of avoiding me all day." Katherine stared into his hazel eyes and slowly lifted herself up to kiss him on his lips. He leant down and held the back of her head in a hand, the other one on her waist. They conveyed all the love and trust that they had with each other into this kiss.

Katherine pulled back and in the moment said "I love and trust you." Nick smiled and said back "I love and trust you too Katherine." They kissed each other once more before Nick asked "Do yo want to come back to ours now?" She nodded and they went in the car which played Symphony by Clean Bandit.

That night, when Katherine fell asleep, Nick smiled softly and took a picture, captioning it with 'I love this woman and plan to marry her someday and have kids of our own. Love you Katherine xxx' and he settled down with Katherine pulling him closer in her sleep as she was having a nightmare which, when he kissed her, it soon disappeared and he fell asleep as well.

 _There you go! xx_


	27. Stress

Katherine, for practically all of her life, has been stressed. Sometimes to the point where she wants to yell at the whole world but she has to make do with the staff members of Calimov. However, Nick can sometimes coax her to relax and she would reward him. But it seems like this week, even Nick may not be able to fix it...

( _At 7.00 AM in the morning)_

Katherine's alarm blared on her bedside table but before she could turn it off, Nick's arm reached over and did it."Good morning beautiful." He said kissing her shoulder and she smiled at him."Morning to you too Nick." She sat up and draped her silk gown over her."Come on, there's no rest for the wicked." Katherine said pushing Nick out of bed. She was choosing what she was going to wear when Nick wrapped his arms around her waist."I think you should wear that one." He said, pointing to a knee length blue dress that compliments her eyes."Ok I will but you need to leave me alone whilst I get changed." Nick backed off and started to get dressed himself before making themselves some breakfast.

Katherine sat down at the table and buried her head on paperwork. However, Nick pulled the paperwork away from her and told her "no paperwork at the table Kath." She sighed and ate her breakfast quickly as she could. They left the dishes in the dishwasher and got in the car. When they got to Calimov, Katherine pulled out the paperwork she forgot to do last night and went straight to it. Nick sighed, knowing his girlfriend would be stressed this week as she has meetings and extra paperwork to do. He was glad she had a coffee machine in her office so on his break, he can help with paperwork.

He silently walked into the office and flicked the coffee machine on, gently placing the coffee and biscuits in front of them and sat down, placing some paperwork in front of him. She was left staring at him, smiling gently at her boyfriend helping her but she took a sip of her coffee and continued writing her presentation for the board. However, she did interlock their feet under the table."Can you stay?" She asked him when it was nearing the end of his break."Yes I can." He smiled at her before grabbing another pile of paperwork and working on it.

"Hello Uncle Nick and Katherine." Eve cheerfully said with Lily begin her as they were doing work experience here."Hello." Katherine distractedly said."Hi you two." Nick said and the teens walked up to the two adults."Is Katherine ok? I detect high stress levels." Eve said and Nick just sighed, hoping she wouldn't distract Katherine."Yeah she just has a lot of stuff to do before Friday. As long as you don't distract her, she'll be fine." Nick replied."Why what happens when you distract her?" Lily asked."Well, all she would focus on is the work and she wouldn't go home unless I dragged her there and she would barely eat." Nick answered.

"Ok, can we do anything? Anything from the paperwork? Eve and I can do it together." Lily asked and Nick brought out a pile of paperwork that the girls can do."Here you go." He handed it to Eve and they sat by the coffee table and worked on it there.

Soon it was time for the girls to go home and they did, however when they mentioned Katherine's name, she looked up and Nick sighed."Katherine just go back to work." Katherine nodded and Nick left to go and drop them home.

When he came back, as expected, he found Katherine working hard in the office. He pulled her chair away from the computer and saved it before switching it off. He walked with her to the car and drove her home. She was lightly sleeping in the car when they arrived home. He carried and placed her onto the sofa and made them some tea.

When she woke up in the house, she sat up and Nick pushed a plate on her lap. She didn't feel hungry so she ate as much as she could. She waited until Nick went to bed to work and she was sat at the table until Nick sleepily came downstairs, desperate to get her to have some rest."Kath, please come to bed." He pleaded and she sighed "fine" and she reluctantly went to bed.

When she woke up, it was 7.00 am so she got up and got dressed as fast as she could so she can get to Calimov and work. Nick woke up and heard the car run and drive off. He sighed heavily and didn't rush to get ready, knowing that Katherine would be too focused on work to notice him being late.

When he walked into the lab. He notices Katherine half asleep at her computer. He sighed and got to his desk and worked hard until it was lunch where he got himself and Katherine a sandwich and crisps."Kath?" He knocked and wasn't surprised when Katherine didn't turn to face him.

He placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and had to pull her chair away from the computer so she would have a break."Come here." He said pulling her to his chest and passed her a sandwich. Katherine was still focusing on what to write for the document, so she didn't see the sandwich and crisps.

Nick sighed and left the sandwich on her desk before giving her a light kiss and he went back to work. However, his mind was still in Katherine as he was at a loss of what to do.

 _(A couple of days later)_

Nick was really worried about Katherine now. She hasn't eaten or gotten much sleep in the week so he was just waiting for her to break down and let him help her.

It was Friday morning and Katherine had spent the whole night at Calimov, not feeding herself so her stomach was protesting against not having food. She looked around and saw some biscuits next to her coffee machine but knew that she would need to finish the 5 documents that needed to be done.

It was now 6:00 PM and Katherine had just finished the whole pile of work she needed to have finished by today so she quickly submitted them to board and leant back in her chair, a triumphant grin on her face.

Nick walked in to her office and saw his girlfriend smiling happily and he said "You finished now?" Katherine nodded and stood up. However, she got up too fast and she felt her skin crawled and she glanced down at my hand, noting that her hair was standing on end. She was shocked to discovered that my skin was deathly pale and that all she could hear was a faint whooshing noise. 'God,' Katherine thought, 'I'm about to faint-'

Everything went black and the next thing she knew, she was on the hard floor, her limbs sprawled all around her. She opened my eyes and took in Nick's shocked face, that was next to hers."Katherine! Can you hear me?" He asked and she tried to sit up."Not too fast now." He said, letting her get up in her own time. She pressed a hand against her forehead, wincing as she felt pain there."We are getting you to a hospital." Nick said but Katherine refused saying that "I'm fine Nick."

Nick looked at her questioningly."You've been saying that for the last week. Either you go willingly or I'll get Eve to check you over." Katherine sighed and said that Eve can check her over. Meanwhile Nick got her a sandwich to eat and some water to drink."Eat it all please Katherine." Nick practically begged and Katherine tried, she really did but as she has had a lack of food this past week, she felt full after a third of the sandwich had gone."Come on lets go back home." Nick helped Katherine to the car and when they were going home, she drifted off to sleep.

Nick smiled gently and drove the long way home, desperate not to wake his girlfriend. When they got home, he turned the engine off and gently shook Katherine awake."K, we are home now." Katherine frowned at her interrupted sleep.

She got out and when she entered the house, she immediately walked upstairs to their bedroom to sleep."Hey Eve?" Nick whispered."Yes, Uncle Nick?" Eve answered."When Katherine is asleep, please scan her, she fainted and I want to make sure she's ok." Eve nodded and 20 minutes later, she came back down with Katherine following ready for food."What do you want for tea?" Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Katherine."Umm, some noodles please Nick." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked his lips before settling down to watch La La Land with Nick and the rest of the gang after he's finished ordering food for all of them.

When they were 10 minutes in the film, the food came and Nick placed it on the table before they all dug in. Katherine was now finishing her dish, Nick asked for a small portion, however she kept eating the prawn crackers and he was glad she finally got her appetite back. He was absentmindedly stroking her hair and he felt her yawn before nestling her head into the crook of his neck before she placed a kiss there."Kath what are you doing?" He whispered, eyes darting around the room at the kids."I want to thank you." She said, pressing kisses on his jawline."Guys Katherine and I are going to bed, don't stay up too late now." He carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Their room was dimly lit with pale curtains that let the moon's light shine through which makes this moment even more romantic. Nick lowered her onto the bed and hovered over her. Katherine's breath was caught as the moonlight made Nick look even more intense than he usually does. She felt his fingers trail over her stomach and ribcage before resting by her head as he gazed at her. She reached up and pulled his face closer and she kissed him on the lips. Nick immediately responded, missing these moments when she was focused on work.

She brought him closer if that was possible, their breaths mingling together. Katherine managed to get on top of him and she straddled his waist. He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her again, the scent of her making him push harder against her lips, making her hasp slightly. He pulled away to give themselves much needed oxygen and he gazed at her flushed face."What?" Katherine asked when she caught him staring."Nothing. Just wondering how I came to be with a perfect girlfriend like you." Katherine smiled and wondered how anyone could fins her red face attractive."You're so corny." She stated."Yes, but you like it." Nick smartly replied."You bet I do." Katherine told him.

She pushed him down onto the bed and went down as well. Her hair made a curtain that separated them from the real world and just the two of them. He breathed in the scene of her strawberry shampoo and she kissed him on his jawline, making him moan softly. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt and she felt the muscles that he hides with jumpers. She made him sit up and took his shirt off of him. He, in turn, began to unzip her dress and she stepped away to tug it down her body. She felt Nicks gaze burn intensely on her body and she wanted to feel his touch on her bare skin.

Whilst she was lost in her thoughts, Nick had pulled her to the bed and kissed her neck, gently biting it. He pulled away and he saw the little mark on her neck and smiled triumphantly. She scoffed at his grin and spun her hips, making him groan slightly. She unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down as well as his boxers. He took off her underwear, his excitement showed on his face at their plans for the next few minutes.

He swiftly entered her and they both felt relief at the pleasure it bought them and the felt the stress leave their bodies. They began moving in a hypnotic pattern, the only sounds were their moans and gentle breeze that made goosebumps appear on this skin. Soon they felt themselves speed up, the pleasure getting to a halt whilst their bodies climaxed together.

Afterwards, they both fell in to a deep sleep curled together and Katherine was smiling, so was Nick. It was the best sleep they've had in a while.

 _Sorry if the ending was rushed but I also was planning a different ending with her revealing some of her dark past but decided that it didn't fit with the story. If you want me to do a one-shot like that then tell me xx_


End file.
